Heartbreaking With The Heartbreak Kid
by Old Account Heartbreak
Summary: When 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels lives up to his name, what happens? How does his life change before and after he realizes what he has done?
1. A 'Normal' Day: Home

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes: I actually made HBK the bad guy, whoo! Review please? Probably a bit bad because HBK is the bad guy, not used to that. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A 'Normal' Day: Home**

Nothing was normal anymore in the Michaels' home in San Antonio, TX. Shawn has changed, Rebecca has changed, and the kids have changed. Unfortunately, the changes were because everything went downhill. How, you ask? Well, this is a 'normal' day in San Antonio, TX: "Shawn, stop!" Rebecca was in a corner, glass surrounded her. Shawn went crazy, throwing things around the room. Vases, lamps, almost everything glass around the room. "Stop? Stop?!" Shawn went over to Becky, looking down at her. "Your telling me to stop?!" Rebecca looked up at Shawn, still sitting in that corner, but now she looked a bit more frightened. Shawn grabbed her by her hair and lifted her to her feet, pushing her against the wall. "No one tells me, when to stop, or when to go, you understand me?!" Shawn clenched his teeth, looking right into Rebecca's fear-filled eyes. Becky nodded.

"Good!" Shawn slapped her face and let her go. Becky sat back in the corner, crying, wondering what had happened to the nice, sweet, kind Shawn. "Quit crying! Its annoying." Shawn stared at her coldly. Rebecca tried to stop so she wouldn't get hit, but she just couldn't, so she sat there, still crying. Shawn got aggravated and walked back over to her "What did I tell you?!". "I'm sorry!" Rebecca looked down at the broken glass. Shawn grabbed her by the hair again and threw her right into the glass. Becky screamed and the kids came running down the stairs, wondering what was going on. Shawn looked at them, then back at Becky and shook his head. Cameron went and checked on his mother and Cheyenne looked at Shawn. "Daddy, what did you do to mommy?!" Cheyenne looked scared, but wanted to know why he was doing all of this. Shawn just shook his head, ignoring her for now.

Rebecca felt horrible, she was laying on the ground with a whole bunch of glass in her back, tears running down her face, Shawn standing there, and her kids concerned. "Daddy, tell me now!" Cheyenne stomped her foot while Cameron was still checking on Rebecca. Shawn looked down at her and slapped her face, just like he did to her mother. Cheyenne fell against a wall, holding her face which now had a big red hand print on it and crying. Cameron didn't say a word to his father and went over to check on his sister. "What are you doing?" Shawn crossed his arms and stared at Cameron. "Ch--checking on Ch--Cheyenne.." Cameron continued to check on her. Shawn grabbed him by the hair. "Leave Cheyenne and...that woman over there alone. They got what they deserved." Cameron held his head as Shawn let go. Shawn walked up the stairs to get some rest and Rebecca slowly got up, grabbing her kids, not even bothering to do something to help her back.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Cameron looked at his mom as Cheyenne stayed quiet and in tears. Rebecca wiped her face and sat down on the couch, setting her kids right next to her. "Daddy...went crazy. Okay? Just behave around him..." Cameron and Cheyenne nodded and hugged their mom, trying not to hurt her more than she was already hurt from Shawn. Shawn, who was upstairs, eventually fell asleep. Ever since he had started abusing Rebecca and the kids, he started having these weird dreams. The dreams were either of his parents teaching him to respect women or of when Rebecca and Shawn got married. He even had dreams of when Becky was pregnant with Cameron and Cheyenne. These dreams have been driving him crazy, well, crazier, and crazier was definitely not good for Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne.

Sooner or later, Rebecca and the kids fell asleep on the couch, too afraid of Shawn to go upstairs to sleep in their own beds. As I said, nothing was normal. What set Shawn off? What changed him from a wonderful father, wonderful husband, sweet and kind guy you'd like to be around to a wifebeating, child abusing, insane man? That was only at home, imagine how it was like for the others that work with him in the ring or in Stamford, CT. Shawn wasn't everyone's favorite person to be around anymore. And, obviously, his attitude changed too.


	2. A 'Normal' Day: Work

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, Vince McMahon

Notes:

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A 'Normal' Day: Work**

Shawn Michaels was walking backstage with his best friend Triple H, chatting. "Hey Shawn, whats your problem lately? You know, you have a bad attitude." Shawn stopped in his tracks and looked at Triple H. "Bad attitude? The hell are you talking about, Hunter?" Hunter crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "What the hell am I talking about? Shawn, your usually all happy and energetic. Now your just..well, now your just bitchy.". "Oh, shut up, Hunter. You have no clue what your talking about. Lets go." Shawn and Hunter continued walking and talking. "Don't tell me to shut up, Shawn. And yes, I do know what I'm talking about. Your not yourself, at all. So tell me whats going on." Shawn rolled his eyes. "Nothing is going on.". "Then tell me this. How come I haven't heard from Rebecca? She used to talk to me. And how come you never talk about her and the kids anymore? Your usually all Rebecca this, Cameron that, Cheyenne did this, Cameron did that. Now your just...not you."

"Change isn't always bad, Hunter. Maybe I changed a bit, but not alot. If I changed, it was for the better, not the worse." Shawn looked around then walked right into a door and Hunter laughed. "Maybe your eyesight changed too. How can you not see a door?" Shawn looked at him "Hey, it can happen to anyone.". Hunter shrugged and kept walking "Anyway, if you changed for the 'better', then whats going on with Rebecca?". "Rebecca? Oh. She had a few bad falls...she's clumsy lately." Shawn went over to a vending machine and got himself a bottle of water. Hunter did the same. "Clumsy, huh?" Hunter sat down with Shawn and took a sip of water. "Yeah, clumsy. Why are you so worried about her anyway?" Hunter smirked. "Because, she's your wife. Your wife is my friend. And I don't like seeing my friends hurt, you know that, Shawn." Shawn chugged his water and Hunter cracked his knuckles. "Anyone hurts them, you can tell me, man. Kick their asses." Hunter laughed, Shawn didn't. "Yeah, yeah."

"The champ is here!" John Cena walked into the room with the WWE title over his shoulder. "Shut up, John! That gets annoying." Shawn fixed his hair by taking it out of a ponytail and putting it back in. "And do you always have to carry that around?" Shawn threw the water bottle in the garbage and sat back down. Hunter coughed "Attitude problems.".John looked at him "Seriously. Whats your problem, man?". "I have no problem, alright?!" Shawn raised his voice. "What is with you people?". "Calm down, Shawn, we only want to know whats wrong with you. As I said before, your just not yourself." Hunter stretched out. "Yes I am myself, Hunter. I'm the Heartbreak Kid, the Showstopper, the Main Event--" John cut him off. "The guy that can't shut his mouth!" Shawn looked at John. "I wouldn't be talking, 'champ'." John laughed. "Looks like someone can't still can't deal with the fact that they lost at WrestleMania."

Shawn was about to go after him, but Vince came walking in. "Hey champ, Hunter, Shawn." John and Hunter waved while Shawn lowered his voice, sounding angry. "Hey Vince.." Vince looked around. "Surprising, not alot of people are around. Whats up?" John decided to go for one more wise crack "It's Shawn's time of the month and someone forgot to take their Midol!". Hunter laughed and Vince tried hard not to. "Shut your mouth, Cena!" Shawn got in his face. "Not my fault you have another thing in common with the divas around here." John looked him in the eyes, not looking the least bit afraid of him. Vince separated them. "Now, now, guys. The fighting and wrestling is for in the ring, not backstage.". "John shouldn't have said anything! He's lucky your here." Shawn looked ticked. "Alright Shawn, I think we should go." Hunter tried pulling him away, but Shawn stood there.

"No way, I'm not taking anything from that...joke! Leave me alone, Hunter." Hunter backed off. "One more wise crack, Cena, watch what happens to you." Shawn looked at Cena, then at Vince. "I'll go now. See ya later." Shawn stormed out. John grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'Midol' on it, then held it up as Shawn left. "Midol helps it all go away!" Hunter laughed and shook his head, luckily for Cena, Shawn was too far away to hear him.


	3. A 'Normal' Day: Gym

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Christian

Notes: If it isn't obvious from the story, Christian and Becky are close friends. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A 'Normal' Day: Gym**

Shawn Michaels sat down on a bench and started lifting some weights, thinking about the odd dreams he has been having and whats been going on. _"I can't sleep lately with these damned dreams. All I dream about is Rebecca and the kids and its irritating the hell out of me! And then everyone is all...'Shawn, whats going on? Shawn, whats with your attitude? Shawn this, Shawn that.'. I haven't changed at all, I'm the same exact guy I was before. I mean, even if I hit my family once or twice, it doesn't mean I don't love them. I'm just putting them in their place. Someone has to do it, it might as well be me. Its not like I'm doing anything totally wrong." _Shawn put down the weights and stood up to stretch out a bit. _"Plus, its not like Rebecca is going to hit the kids to make them behave when they need to, she might as well go around saying 'Peace, not war'."_

_"Lets...try to get my mind off of this stuff. I'm right, they are wrong, I just know it!" _Shawn stopped stretching and yawned. Shawn went over to get himself a bottle of water, but as soon as he went to push a button someone grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to Becky and the kids?!" Christian looked him dead in the eyes, still holding onto his shirt as Hunter was right there watching. "None of your business, now get the hell off of me!" Shawn yelled in his face as they were both face to face. Christian let go of his shirt and took a step back. "None of my business?! I went over to San Antonio, knocked on your door, and when I saw Rebecca she was crying with bruises on her face and on her arms. And the kids had marks on their face. What the hell is going on down there, Shawn?!". Shawn crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "If it was any of your business, you would have known already."

"Shawn, tell us whats going on." Hunter put a hand on his hip, looking ticked off. "Or you'll be the one with the bruises on your face." Christian glared at him. Shawn rolled his eyes again "All I did was put them in their place. Happy now?". Hunter shook his head, looking disgusted and Christian grabbed his shirt again. "You ever hurt Rebecca or those kids again and you'll be going down a few flights of stairs. Got it, 'Showstopper'?" Shawn didn't respond. Christian pushed him, even though he was against the wall. Shawn looked at Hunter. "Whats wrong with you?" Shawn sounded pretty snobby. "Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you, 'family man'? Hell, how can people even think of you as a man when your an abusive father and husband? Shawn, you've crossed the line. What has Becky or the kids ever done to you? They've been there for you and you do that to them? Damn, Shawn." Hunter shook his head again and did some pull ups on a chin up bar.

"What I do is not your business, Christian. Same to you, Hunter. I am not an abusive father nor an abusive husband. There is a difference between being an abusive jerk and putting someone in their place." Shawn got himself a bottle of water and sat down. "Whats the difference then, Shawn?" Christian looked at him with a smug, ticked off look on his face. "..Well." Shawn thought for a moment. "An abusive jerk abuses for the hell of it, while someone putting someone else in their place is doing the right thing.". Christian gritted his teeth. "And how was Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne out of place?" Hunter was working out, minding his own business while Shawn and Christian were arguing about who was right and who was wrong.

"Cameron and Cheyenne need to behav--" Christian interupted him. "They are like little angels, Shawn, what the hell are you talking about?" Shawn kept talking, not caring that he was interupted. "And Rebecca needs---" Christian didn't want to hear it and just walked out. "And you say that I have attitude problems, Hunter?" Shawn looked at him. "You do. He's just upset because you hurt Rebecca and the kids, you? Maybe Cena's right, maybe you ARE PMSing...or something really close to it." Hunter jumped down from the chin-up bar. "Since when is Cena ever right? The only thing he does is going around yelling 'the champ is here!' or run around throwing wise cracks at people." Shawn stretched out. "Since he agreed with me about you having an attitude problem." Hunter walked out, leaving Shawn all alone in the gym.


	4. Another Day, Back In Texas

Characters in this chapter: Christian, Rebecca Curci, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Day**

As days went by, the abuse kept getting worse, both verbally and physically, the arguing got worse, friendships ended, but one thing that started was a relationship. You see, everyday when Shawn was busy in the gym arguing and working out, or when Shawn was arguing backstage with his friends or even old enemies, Christian would come over Shawn and Rebecca's house in San Antonio, TX, talking to Becca, trying to make everything okay, trying to stop her from crying and wondering what has happened to the Shawn Michaels she knew, the Shawn Michaels she loved and cared about, the Shawn Michaels that loved and cared about her back. However, she didn't know that that Shawn Michaels hasn't completely lost it. Of course, Shawn still loved and cared about her, but he thought that what he was doing was right. He thought that what he was doing was going to change his life and his family's life for the better.

At times, Shawn blacked out, not knowing what he was doing at all. While blacking out, he remembered his childhood. Every school he went to, there were always kids laughing at him. He would remember kids cracking up laughing as soon as the teacher called his name. He'd also remember recesses that he had as a child. Shawn never liked his first name or his last name and told everyone to call him by the name 'Shawn', but at recess, he would find out why kids are cruel. All he would hear was 'Michael, haha, MICHAEL!' or 'Haha! What kind of name is HICKENBOTTOM?!" and while the kids laughed, Shawn sat and thought about how they were treating him. Eventually, Shawn would lash out and beat the living hell out of them, being sent to the principal's office several times. Because of memories of him lashing out on other people while he blacked out, that was exactly what he did. Instead of it being to his classmates, it was to his wife and children.

Don't forget though, while he blacked out, he had absolutely no clue what he was doing to Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne. After his blackouts, he'd usually see Rebecca on the ground, bleeding and in pain, or one of the kids crying in a corner. He'd assume that he tried to 'put them in their place' or 'set them straight'. Rebecca never bothered to go up to him and talk about what he was doing as she was too afraid to, thinking that if she even came near him and said the wrong thing to him that he would yell, scream, throw things around and hit her. The kids...well, they just wanted their lives to be back to normal. They had no clue what was going on with their father...well, neither did he, or Rebecca, or anyone for that matter. All they knew..or thought they knew was that Shawn had lost his mind. So now, Shawn is in Connecticut, arguing with people backstage like Hunter and John Cena, and Christian is at Rebecca and Shawn's home in San Antonio.

**Back In Texas**

Christian, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne were all sitting on the couch. "Listen, Becca, if he hurts you or the kids again, please tell me. I'll make sure he won't be able to hurt you again.". "No, Christian. I don't want him hurt...even if he wants me hurt. Just leave him alone, please?" Rebecca sighed. "Listen, Becky, if I come here and your crying and I see that you have more bruises on your face, and the kids look worse, Shawn'll be lucky if he can walk." Christian cracked his knuckles. Cameron and Cheyenne looked at each other, afraid. Tears started running down Becky's face. "Please, Christian, stay out of it." Christian shook his head. "I can't do that, Becky. Your one of my closest friends, I hate to see you hurt. Don't cry. I'll try not to hospitalize him if he hurts you.". "Don't hurt daddy!" Cameron stood up. Cheyenne pulled him back down onto the couch, Cameron now looking embarrassed.

"Cameron, your daddy hurt you. Your daddy hurt you, your sister, and your mother. Can't you see that?" Christian looked at Rebecca, then Cameron. Cameron shook his head, he knew that Christian was right, but he liked to think he was wrong. Rebecca hugged her kids and Christian looked back at her. "Don't cry, Becky. Everything is going to be alright, okay?" Rebecca nodded. "Have you talked to him about this? Like, go up to him and talk to him about what he's been doing to you and the kids?" Rebecca shook her head. "He'll just hit me again, Christian. I...don't want to make anything worse.". "That's why I told you that if he hits you again, or if he hits the kids again, come tell me!" Christian looked away. "Sorry for yelling, its just that I really do hate to see you hurt." Rebecca sent the kids upstairs and looked back at Christian. "Its okay, I know. Thanks for trying to help, Christian. I guess I just have to hope Shawn feels better and gets over this whole thing."

"Take care of yourself, alright? I'm going to go see whats going on back in Connecticut with Shawn and Hunter or whoever the hell is there. I'll see you later." Christian hugged Rebecca. "See ya, Christian.." Rebecca waved as he walked out and sighed.


	5. Hell, Connecticut

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, Christian, Edge

Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hell, Connecticut**

Christian walked into the building and looked around. "I told you to mind your business, Hunter!" Shawn had Hunter against the wall the same way Christian had him against the wall in the gym. "Shawn, get off of me." Hunter sounded calm for now. "Get off of you?! You had to tell CENA what was going on?!" Shawn slapped Hunter's face and turned on his heel to walk away, but Hunter grabbed his hair. "Listen to me, you DON'T touch me, you understand? I'm not Rebecca or Cameron or Cheyenne, Shawn. I will fight back." Shawn rolled his eyes and Hunter let him go. Shawn turned around, only to see Christian. "I just went over your house Shawn. You want to know what I saw? I saw your wife and your children, Shawn. And you want to know how they were? Shawn, Rebecca was all emotional and upset and worried and scared. Your kids? Cameron was sticking up for you, you sorry excuse for a man. And Cheyenne? She was sitting there, speechless. My guess is that she was scared and worried and upset and shy, just like Rebecca. Do you want to know why? Because of YOU, Shawn Michaels."

Shawn shoved him into a chair. "Just like its none of Hunter's business, and just like its none of Cena's business, its not of your business, Christian. Leave me and my family alone, I mean it.". "Hey, you have no right to touch Christian like that." Adam turned Shawn around. "Well tell your brother to stay away from Rebecca, and then maybe I'll leave him alone. Or are you too busy with Orton in your bed to deal with him?" Adam shoved him back. Shawn fell into the chair Christian was in, however just in time, Christian jumped out of the chair. "I thought you didn't like me, Shawn." Christian laughed and high fived Edge. "I'm not gay, I'm married to Becky!" Shawn yelled. Christian smirked. "How do you know? Maybe your trying to get rid of Rebecca for a man." Christian and Edge laughed. "Shut up!" Christian and Edge laughed louder. "Why, Shawn? Need to think of the right time and place to...come out of the closet?"

"Both of you, shut your mouth!" Shawn clenched his fists, they stopped laughing. "What are you going to do? Attack us?" Christian and Edge looked him up and down. "And you say I'm gay? Look at how you two are looking at me." Shawn crossed his arms. "The champ is here!" John Cena walked in. Christian, Edge, Hunter and Shawn looked at him "Shut up already!". "So how many of you are pissed off today?" Cena rolled his eyes and threw Shawn a pack of Midol. Shawn caught it, looked at it, and jumped at Cena, his hands around his neck. "Leave me alone!" Shawn strangled him, but Christian, Edge, and Hunter pulled him off. Shawn tried to get back at John as he started to get up. "Hey man, take it easy. Can't take a joke?" Shawn was talking through his teeth, still trying to get to Cena. "You are a joke, Cena! Let me go!" Hunter shook his head. "Your insane, man."

Shawn stopped struggling and managed to push Hunter, Christian and Edge away. Shawn spat in Cena's direction and walked away. "Someone has serious issues." John dusted himself off. "Like your perfect, Cena." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Yes I am, thanks man." John smiled sarcastically. "Haha, real funny Cena. We all know who should be champ." Edge crossed his arms. "Yeah, who?" Cena looked at his belt. "Me!" Christian interupted and all of them looked at him. "You? Christian? Haha. Nice one." Hunter laughed and Edge raised an eyebrow "He wouldn't make a bad champion, Trips--". "Damn right I wouldn't make a bad champion. I'd be the greatest champion ever!" Cena tried not to laugh but laughed anyway. "You? The greatest champion ever?". "Yeah, me. Just ask my peeps." Christian smirked while Edge and Hunter cracked up laughing. "Whatever, man."


	6. A Slap In The Face

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron, Cheyenne, Christian

Notes:

---------------------------------------------------------

**A Slap In The Face**

Shawn Michaels stormed into the house looking around. Shawn threw something against the wall and sat in a corner, grabbing his hair. Rebecca was upstairs, so didn't hear Shawn come in or throw something. "Cameron, Cheyenne, time for school..." Rebecca woke the kids up and the kids went to get changed. Rebecca ran down the stairs and saw Shawn. Shawn sprung to his feet and screamed at her. "You told Christian our business?! You told him what was going on?!" Rebecca gulped and backed up "Shawn, I---". "I don't care, Rebecca! What goes on in this house should stay in this house!" Shawn got in her face, Rebecca looked scared, but remembered what Christian said. "Don't talk to me like that! And don't touch me or the kids! What's going on with you?!" Shawn was surprised that she raised her voice towards him. "Did you...did you just yell at me?" Rebecca realized what she did and her eyes widened, shaking her head.

"You don't yell at me. And whats going on with me? I'm putting you in your place!" Shawn grabbed her hair just as the kids came running down the stairs. "Don't touch mommy!" Cameron had the guts to yell at Shawn again. Shawn looked at him and grabbed his wrist. Shawn lifted him by his wrist and looked at him, face to face. "Trying to act like a man now?" Shawn slapped his face, leaving a big red hand print on it. Shawn dropped him and Cameron held his face, crying a little. Rebecca picked up Cameron and looked at his face "He can't go to school like this, Shawn. Don't hit him or Cheyenne!". "What are you going to do if I do, Rebecca?" Becky put Cameron down and got enough courage to go up to Shawn's face. "I'll leave you and take the kids, Michael!" As soon as the words came out of Becky's mouth, Shawn grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, blacking out again.

Rebecca looked nervous and in pain, the kids were watching and screaming. Shawn started screaming in her face. "Don't call me Michael!" Shawn kept his hands on her throat, choking her. Rebecca tried to pull his hands off of her throat, but he kept them there long enough for her to pass out. Once Rebecca had passed out, Shawn threw her to the ground. Cameron and Cheyenne were crying. Cameron checked on his mother and Shawn stormed right back out of the house to God knows where. He can be anywhere with these blackouts. Shawn didn't even notice that Christian was right there, about to go into the house. Christian watched Shawn storm away and walked into the house, seeing Becky on the ground unconscious. Christian ran over to Becky and looked at Cameron and Cheyenne. "What'd daddy do to her?" Cheyenne wiped her face. "Da--daddy choked her.". "He what?!" Christian looked back to Becky and started shaking her. "Becky! Get up!"

Rebecca didn't wake up. Christian checked her pulse, seeing that she was okay. Christian got up and paced the room, scared for Rebecca. He was also angry, he wanted to hurt Shawn, and hurt him bad. Cheyenne watched Christian and Cameron looked at his mother, waiting for her to wake up. On Rebecca's neck were red marks from Shawn's hands. Christian went back over to Rebecca after a few minutes and started shaking her again. "Rebecca?" Rebecca grabbed her neck and head and opened her eyes, having no clue what had happened with Shawn. "What happened?" Rebecca looked out of it. "Shawn happened, Rebecca." Christian held out his hand, offering to help her up. Rebecca took his hand and got up. "What'd he do?". "Cheyenne said that Shawn choked you out.." Christian sat her down on the couch. "He did? I can't believe that! That doesn't sound like something he would do..."

"Well, hurting you and the kids doesn't sound like something he would do either, Rebecca, but he still did it." Christian wiped Becky's hair away from her face. Cameron and Cheyenne went over to Becca. "Mommy, are you okay?" Cheyenne tilted her head and Rebecca nodded. "I'm fine.". "Are you going to leave daddy like you said?" Cameron wiped his face. "No, Cameron...I won't leave daddy, don't worry." Christian sighed as he heard Rebecca say that. "Whats wrong, Christian?" Rebecca looked at Christian. Christian shook his head "No, nothings wrong, Beck.". "Alright..." Rebecca hugged Christian for helping her. "Thanks, Christian." Christian nodded and hugged her back. "No problem.."


	7. On The Roof

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Christian

Notes:

-------------------------------------------

**On The Roof**

Shawn Michaels was on the roof of the WWE building in Stamford, CT. Shawn was leaning over the edge, looking down at the beautiful city below. People walking, talking, hugging, kissing. People in cars driving to where they want to go or need to be. Tall buildings, houses, everything was perfect. Everything was how it was supposed to be, everything except Shawn. Shawn had no clue what he did back in Texas as his blackout had ended a couple of minutes after he arrived in Connecticut. He always found it relaxing to be on roofs, looking around. The last thing he actually remembered was Rebecca threatening to leave him and calling him Michael, and thats exactly what he thought about. HBK usually looked happier when he was looking down at the city, or looking up at the sky while on the roof, but after that he didn't have a smile on his face. He didn't look angry..he didn't look too sad. His face was basically blank.

_"My wife is going to leave me and take the kids with her...all because I'm trying to set them straight? I can't let her leave...Becca and those kids are my life! Man, how am I going to fix this? Well, maybe I should talk to her. No way, she probably hates me! That gives me even more of a reason to be a real man and talk to her...but if she wanted to talk to me, she would have done it already, and if she hates me I don't want to make her even more upset. I hit her and the kids, why would I mind hurting her again?" _Shawn sighed and paced the roof, the wind blowing in his face, blowing his hair in his face too. _"Hopefully the kids will forgive me for hurting them and their mother...and treating them like garbage. Maybe I have changed...well, if I changed it was for the better, Shawn Michaels doesn't change for the worse. So this is what I'm going to do... First I'm going to go home, apologize to Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne, hope they forgive me, and I guess thats it..."_

_"I might as well go now." _Shawn turned on his heel and started towards the door to go down the stairs, but Christian came from behind him and threw him to the ground, preventing him from getting off the roof. Christian grabbed him by his hair and lifted to him feet. "You choked Rebecca?!" Shawn looked confused, but looked more dazed when Christian rammed Shawn's face right into his knee. Shawn stumbled back holding his face. "You abusing son of a bitch!" Christian grabbed his hair again, bringing him to the edge of the roof, forcing him to look below. Shawn grabbed the edge, trying to be prevented to fall. Christian shoved him over the roof, thinking that he fell. Shawn was holding onto the edge still, looking straight ahead, seeing another building. Shawn looked down. Christian started to walk away to go downstairs until he heard someone walk. Turns out, Shawn shifted his weight, bringing him up and right back over like he would do in battle royals or Royal Rumbles.

Having wrestling on your mind comes in handy sometimes. Shawn took a moment to catch what just happened. Christian looked at him. "The hell?". "What the hell was that for, Christian?! I didn't do anything to Rebecca or the kids!" Shawn still looked confused. Christian spat in Shawn's direction. "You no-good liar. You choked her until she became unconscious. I saw the marks on her neck, I saw her laying on the floor knocked out. All YOUR fault, Shawn!" Shawn shook his head. "I have no clue what the hell your talking about, Christian. And how the hell did you get into my house?!" Christian smirked. "You left the door open when you stormed out of it, Shawn. What are you, a saint, Shawn?" Shawn rolled his eyes, shoved Christian out of his way, and went downstairs.


	8. Isolated?

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------

**Isolated?**

Rebecca and the kids Cameron and Cheyenne were in their backyard. Cameron and Cheyenne were swimming in the pool and Rebecca was sitting at the edge of it. "Look mommy!" Cheyenne did a handstand in the pool and then stood right back up, moving hair out of her face. "Did you see that mommy?" Rebecca nodded, smiling and clapping. "That was great, Cheyenne!" Cheyenne smiled and did it again. "How about this, mommy?" Cameron did a somersault in the pool. "That was great too, Cam!" Rebecca clapped for him too. Shawn walked out and looked at Cameron and Cheyenne, then looked at Becca "Becky!". Rebecca turned her head and looked at him, already looking scared "Hm...?". "Before I say what I want to say, I don't want you talking to Hunter or Christian anymore." Shawn sat next to her. "No." Becky tilted her head. "Now, what I wanted to say was--- Did you just say no?"

Becky slowly inched away and nodded. "Yes, Becca, you WILL stay away from Christian and Hunter." Shawn raised his voice a bit and made it a little harsher. Rebecca heard the change in his voice and nodded. "...Is that a yes, you will stay away from them, or is that a no again?" Shawn's voice got a bit more harsher than before. "I'll...stay away from them...". "Good. Now, what I was going to say was that I---" Shawn was cut off by splashing, Cameron was hanging out with Cheyenne in the pool, but didn't know better so jumped on her, keeping her head underwater. Rebecca looked over and jumped in the pool, grabbing Cameron and checking on Cheyenne. "Don't do that, Cameron! You could have hurt her badly!" Cameron frowned as Becky yelled at him. "Now say sorry to your sister.". "Sorry Cheyenne..." Cameron put his hands behind his back and folded them. "Its okay."

Shawn looked at Cameron, Cheyenne, and Becky, pretty upset that he didn't get the chance to say what he had to say to them, so shook his head and walked back inside. Rebecca looked around. "Where'd Shawn go?" Rebecca kept looking around, then shrugged. "Okay..." Rebecca sat in the corner of the pool, her arms on the sides keeping her from going completely into the water. She started thinking while the kids were playing. _"I wonder what Shawn was going to say...and how dare he tell me to stay away from Christian and Hunter! Keep me isolated from my friends, will he? No. I don't care what he says or what he does, he can't and will not keep me away from Christian and Hunter. I mean, Christian is one of my closest friends, if I can't see him then I'd have no one to talk to. No one to help me. I used to be able to talk to Shawn...then he went nuts. Is it possible that I did something to him? Nah, that can't be it...can it?"_

Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts and watched the kids. "Catch!" Cameron threw a beach ball over to Cheyenne. Cheyenne caught it and threw it back to him. Unfortunately, the beachball hit Cameron right in the head! Cheyenne started laughing and Cameron grabbed the ball, throwing it right back at her. "Play nice, guys." Rebecca had to tell them that, who knows what they would have done if she didn't? "Awww, alright." Cameron crossed his arms and Cheyenne started splashing at him. As soon as Cheyenne splashed him, Cameron started doing the same thing. Rebecca laughed as water splashed everywhere. Rebecca climbed out of the pool and dried off. She looked around, still wondering where Shawn went.


	9. Help

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon

Notes:

-----------------------------------------------

**Help**

Shawn was standing outside Triple H's and Stephanie McMahon's house door, wondering if he should bother knocking to talk to Hunter. He didn't have much of a choice when Stephanie looked out the window and saw him, having Hunter answer the door. "Shawn, what are you doing here?" Hunter stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Listen, Hunter, I wanted to ask you something..." Shawn sighed. Hunter yawned "What is it?". "Well...you know how everyone has been telling me that I've been acting differently and things along those lines? How have I changed?" Shawn looked around outside, then back at Hunter. "Shawn, its your attitude. Let me put this as short and sweet as I can...you've been acting like a total ass.". "That bad, huh?" Shawn sighed again. "Who do you think I need to apologize to?". Hunter thought for a few minutes. "Alright...me, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne---" Shawn cut him off. "Sorry Hunter...and I tried to apologize to Becky and Cameron and Cheyenne, but they just didn't listen...or didn't get the chance to."

"Its alright, Shawn. And try talking to them again. Maybe they'll listen. Becky and the kids were probably doing something important anyway, right?" Shawn tried to remember what was going on when he tried to talk to them. "The kids were playing in the pool, but Cameron nearly drowned Cheyenne, so Becky had to get Cameron away from her...Yeah, I guess thats important." Hunter laughed a bit and shook his head. "Anyway, whats with your sudden change in attitude?". "Well, its just not right when whenever I say something to Becky she looks scared, freezes up, or goes into a corner...and then Christian said I choked her out! Can you believe him? I wouldn't do anything like that. Anyhow, she also threatened to leave me, and I really don't want that to happen, so I HAVE to straighten out." Hunter laughed. "Whats so funny, Hunter?" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Straighten out. Haha." Hunter laughed a bit more. Shawn slapped his forehead. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. Its just funny whenever you say something that makes you sound gay." Shawn rolled his eyes and laughed. "Gee thanks, Hunter." Hunter stopped laughing, trying to be serious now. "So..she threatened to leave you? And I heard about the choking her out part...Christian told me that he walked in and saw red marks around her neck and that she was unconscious on the floor." Shawn leaned against the door. "I know for sure I would never put my hands around her neck and choke her, especially to unconsciousness.". "I dont know, Shawn, you seemed to be pretty violent before." Hunter shrugged. "But still. Who would choke their wife to unconsciousness right in front of their kids? Even without the kids being there, who would do something like that?" Hunter shrugged again. "I don't know. Someone that wasn't in their right mind?". "Guess so." Shawn sighed. "Have you seen Christian? When I told her to stay away from him, she didn't like it."

"He said he was going to talk to her, actually." Hunter stretched. Stephanie opened the door, making Shawn fall back because he was leaning against it. "Whoa!" Stephanie helped him up. "Sorry, Shawn." Shawn dusted himself off "No problem.". "Everything alright out here? No fighting or anything?" Hunter shook his head. "No, mommy, we've been good boys." Shawn and Stephanie laughed. "Suuuure, Hunter.". "Anyway, I better get going before Christian gets TOO close to my wife, I'll see you two later." Shawn walked off.


	10. Busted

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Christian, Shawn Michaels

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Busted**

Christian and Rebecca were sitting on the couch, talking about Shawn. "Christian, you really shouldn't be here, Shawn'll flip out if he sees you here, he told me himself that he didn't want me near you or Hunter." Christian put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Becca, don't worry about it. I'm here, if he tries to hurt you, I'll stop him. Just don't worry.". "How can I not worry, Christian? You saw what he did to me. You saw me unconscious. You saw the kids crying. Your really, really, really shouldn't be here Christian, what if he does something to you? Huh? What'll happen then?" Rebecca was freaking out, Christian trying to calm her down. "Calm down, Becca. You'll be fine. So will the kids, and so will I. You just need to get your mind off of Shawn." Becky bit her lip. "How can I forget about Shawn, Christian?" Christian put one hand on his knee, leaving the other one on Rebecca's shoulder. "Guess that'd be hard, huh? Well..just think of it this way, The Heartbreak Kid is no match for Captain Charisma."

"Christian, thats wrestling. That's not real life...er...you know what I meant by that." Christian nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just trying to help, I mean, your a mess...you know what I mean by that." Rebecca and Christian laughed a little. "Yeah..guess I am, huh? Well, I lost Shawn. I wonder what he was going to tell me..." Rebecca thought about what he could have wanted to say. "What are you talking about?" Christian looked at her. "Oh. Well, the kids and I were at the pool and Shawn was about to tell me something, you know, after he told me to stay away from you and Hunter, but then Cheyenne almost drowned and I had to go get her, then he went somewhere, and that was it. I don't know what happened with him from there. I guess he got mad that he couldn't say what he needed to say, but when one of our kids are in danger, that comes first, ya know?" Christian nodded again. "Yeah, I know."

"So, Christian, whats up?" Rebecca didn't want to keep talking about Shawna and her problems. "Nothing much." Christian whispered "Besides trying to kill Shawn..". "What was that, Christian?" Becky smiled and tilted her head. Christian shook his head. "No, nothing. Anyway..are you and Shawn getting divorced? Like...with everything going on and stuff...you know what, don't answer that, I shouldn't be asking you all these questions anyway.". "No, its okay Christian. I hope not...I mean, there's still love and care in this relationship...even if its only on my part." Becky took a deep breath, then just let it out, tears running down her face again. "Don't cry, Beck. Its going to be alright, okay? Shawn'll be back to normal...soon. He just needs serious help. Like therapy. Or maybe even a room with a straight jacket and rubber walls." Christian smiled all innocently.

Becky smiled too. The door knob turned, but Becky and Christian didn't hear it. Christian pulled Becky into the kiss, and just as they made out, Shawn walked through the door. Shawn's jaw dropped, seeing both Christian and Rebecca make out. Shawn was frozen, and the worst part was that he had a box of chocolates and flowers in his hands for her, along with a whole bag of toys for Cameron and Cheyenne. HBK dropped everything. Becky and Christian looked over to what had fell, then looked up at Shawn. Rebecca again looked afraid already, but Shawn had tears in his eyes rather than anger. Christian got up, making sure Shawn wouldn't go after Rebecca for what he did. Shawn shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, still just standing there. "What I wanted to say was that I'm sorry...but not for this." Shawn jumped at Christian, sending him to the ground.

Shawn wrapped his hands around Christian's neck and choked him, just like he did to Rebecca, only Christian was on the ground. Christian started to fade out. Rebecca couldn't do anything but cover her mouth with her hands, crying and telling Shawn to stop "Shawn, stop! Stop!". Shawn ignored Rebecca and stood up. Shawn made sure Christian wasn't completely out of it then jumped right on his face. Christian screamed in pain holding his face, a few bones in his face broken. Rebecca bolted to her feet and went over to Christian, checking on him. "You..." Shawn looked down at her. Shawn went over, grabbed the chocolates and the flowers and put them on the floor, right next to her. "There's your apology...thanks alot." Shawn grabbed the bag of toys and went upstairs to the kids, hoping they would forgive him and not disappoint them like Rebecca did. Rebecca looked at the chocolates, then at the flowers and grabbed the card.

"Dear Rebecca, I'm sorry that I've been treating you the way I have been lately, hitting you, screaming at you, and telling you to stay away from Christian and Hunter. I hope you don't leave me for some other guy, but if you do, I can't say I don't blame you...Well, that's all I can say for now. Love ya, Shawn." After reading the card from the flowers out loud, she sighs. Becky put the card down and kept checking on Christian.


	11. Apologizing To The Kids

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca Curci

Notes:

------------------------------------------------

**Apologizing To The Kids**

Shawn walked into Cameron and Cheyenne's room with the bag of toys. Cameron and Cheyenne looked over to him, but didn't go to him. "Kids, come here, please?" HBK tried to stop tears from coming down his face from what he had seen downstairs and the kids walked over to him, wondering what was in the bag. Shawn walked over to Cameron's bed and dumped out the bag of toys. Cameron and Cheyenne looked shocked, but didn't say or do anything showing how shocked they were because they were afraid that they would get hit. "Guys, please don't be afraid of me. I'm sorry." Shawn sat down on the bed, making sure not to sit on the toys. "Okay, daddy." Cameron and Cheyenne hugged him. Shawn was shocked at how fast he was forgiven by the kids "You guys forgive me?". "Of course we do, daddy!" Cheyenne nodded. Cameron let Cheyenne talk for now, still a bit upset at Shawn.

"Whats wrong, kiddo?" Shawn looked at Cameron, who just shook his head. "Nothing! Why'd you get us toys, daddy?" Cameron stared at the toys. A few action figures, dolls, Lego stuff, kids movies, some educational stuff, pens, pencils, DVDs, hell there was even a few game consoles there! "Because I wanted to show how sorry I was, Cam. I really shouldn't have done what I did to you, Cheyenne and Re---mommy." Cameron picked up an action figure of his father. "Oh...okay.". Cheyenne picked up one of the dolls and made it dance. Shawn laughed a bit and wiped his face. Cameron picked up another action figure, this one being a Vince McMahon action figure. Cameron started doing a HBK vs Vince match with the figures. "Daddy on the top rope, BAM! An elbow drop! Daddy's tuning up the band...Mr. McMahon to his feet...BAM! Sweet Chin Music! Mr. McMahon on the ground, Daddy goes for the pin, ONE...TWO...THREE! And your winner, Daddy!"

Cameron raised the action figures in the air, Shawn still laughing. Cheyenne laughed too, but because she was STILL making the doll dance. Shawn was happier now that Cameron and Cheyenne forgave him, but was still upset. He walked into his house, watching his wife...his wife of 8 years...making out with Christian, a guy who nearly killed him by trying to throw him off the roof of the WWE building in Stamford, CT. Shawn sighed. "Kids, I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?" Cameron and Cheyenne nodded, playing with the toys. Shawn jogged down the stairs. Rebecca was on the couch, her face buried in her hands. Christian was sent to the hospital. "Rebecca?" Shawn sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. Rebecca pushed his arm off of her "Leave me alone, Shawn..". Shawn shook his head. "No, I won't...I came in here seeing you make out with some guy that nearly killed me."

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Rebecca looked him in his blue/gray eyes. "What am I talking about? I was almost thrown off of the WWE building in Stamford, Becky. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Shawn gave her one of his goofy smiles, only he was being sarcastic, obviously. "I didn't know that, Shawn.." Rebecca put her hair up in a ponytail. "No, of course you didn't because you were too busy frenching him! And last time I checked, you married me, not Christian." Shawn lost his goofy smile, now looking more serious. "I want you to tell me right now...Am I losing you, Becca?" Rebecca got up and went upstairs, Shawn following her. Shawn grabbed her hand. Rebecca, who was still going up, nearly fell down the stairs, however Shawn caught her. "Answer me, Rebecca. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't give a damn about me." Rebecca sighed.

"Shawn, put me down first." Shawn let her down and she sat down on the stairs. Shawn sat down next to her, hoping, no, PRAYING that Rebecca doesn't leave him for Christian. "Shawn, I've been there for you. Throughout all of your injuries from your wrestling career, throughout your drinking, drugs and other problems, throughout almost everything. I can't say that you haven't been there for me, so I won't. But Shawn, you've hit me, you've hit the kids, yelled at me, screamed at me, threw me into glass, choked me to the point where I became unconscious...Shawn, I know for a fact that I was out of it for a few minutes, you could have killed me. Imagine what that would do to our kids, Shawn. Imagine if you killed me right there. The kids were watching, crying. They saw me unconscious. That would have scarred them, mentally. I...have to leave you. I can't stay with you, I just can't.."

Tears started pouring out of Shawn's eyes as water would from a faucet. Of course it killed Becca a little inside, but she couldn't have her kids live like that. Shawn got up and left, not saying goodbye to Rebecca or the kids. He couldn't believe anything that just had happened at all.


	12. Finally Thinking

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Hunter

Notes:

---------------------------------------

**Finally Thinking**

Shawn was sitting on the edge of the WWE building in Stamford, CT looking down at the city, at what he would land on if he decided to just jump. _"I lost everything...my wife, my kids. I just can't believe this! I can't believe any of this! I should have thought before I took action..." _Shawn was still crying, his face was almost totally bright red._ "I can't do anything to get them back either...I've already apologized to them...and if I try to get my kids, I'll get thrown in jail for abuse, and even if I wouldn't get thrown in jail, I still wouldn't get them because I'm a terrible father and husband...I wonder how it would be like to just jump off of the building. Just put my hands down on the edge and push off, taking the long fall down and bam, there I'd be. I'd be laying down, on the concrete in a pool of my own blood, taking that long, deep, wonderful sleep. Too bad I wouldn't be up there in Heaven, the place I would dream to be when I die. I'd be in Hell...burning. I wish there was a way of taking my own place and going to Heaven.."_

_"The place where God is. God, the man I go to church for every Sunday. The man I read the bible for everyday. The man I pray to. I lost everything anyway, I might as well lose my chances of going to Heaven." _Shawn gulped and looked back down. If Shawn decided to jump, he'd either land in the street, a bunch of stairs, the sidewalk, or a banister. Shawn put his hands on the edge of the building and went to push off, but stopped himself. _"I can't do it..I can't jump.." _Shawn covered his face with his hands, still crying. Shawn spoke to himself. "I can't jump...why can't I jump?! God help me...help me get my life back together...help me get my family back...I can't handle losing my family. Why did I have to go and hurt Rebecca? Why did I have to go and hurt Cameron and Cheyenne? Why did I have to hurt my life? That isn't like me...now I have to suffer the cruel consequences of losing them all."

Shawn looked around then leaned forward, seeing more of the city. Shawn straightened his back out, then just fell back onto the roof, staring at the sky. "Why...just why...". Everything was normal, still for the exception of Shawn. "My whole life was childhood, a rushed marriage, a harsh divorce, my career, another marriage...and now a divorce that is going to kill me...or atleast haunt me for the rest of my life." Shawn was a mess. Shawn stood up and stood on the edge of the roof, half of his feet on the roof, the other half over the edge. "Shawn, all you have to do is take a step off the roof, and its all over." Shawn took a deep breath and lifted his foot, about to step off the roof, stepping right out of life, until Hunter came upto the roof. Hunter saw Shawn, grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the roof before he was off. "The hell do you think your doing, Shawn?!"

"Hunter, I lost everything.." Shawn dropped to his knees, his hands covering his face. "That doesn't mean you should try to commit suicide!" Hunter kneeled down next to him. "Hunter, you don't understand...I lost Rebecca, I lost Cameron, and I lost Cheyenne...how am I supposed to deal with that? I lost my family. They don't need me. Especially Becky. She needs Christian now, and I'm pretty sure Christian needs her after I...broke his face...But he had it coming, right? He took my family. He took the love of my life, he took my baby girl and he took my baby boy. I hope he burns in Hell, damnit!" Shawn sprung to his feet and kicked the edge of the roof. Shawn just yelled at the top of his lungs, people all the way down looking all the way up on top of the building. "Shawn, calm down, okay?" Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. Shawn glared at him. "Calm down?! Hunter, what in the world would you do if you lost Aurora and Stephanie?! Huh?!"

Hunter looked away, then back at Shawn. "Well, I'd never hurt my family, so I wouldn't see that happening anytime soon, Shawn.". "Thats not the point!" Shawn shook his head. "Forget it, I'm throwing away everything that I had with Rebecca. Somehow, I'll try to find out how I can erase her from my life...her and those kids...out of my mind, once and for all. Anything I ever did for them, anything I ever did with them, I'm erasing it from my head. I'm back to where I left off now, Hunter. Back to the drinking, the painkillers, back to all the stuff before Rebecca, startiiiiing----" Hunter covered his mouth with his hand for a second, then let it go. "You can't be serious, Shawn. You are going to just throw 8, almost 9 years of your life away?" Shawn nodded. "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all...right?" Hunter scratched the back of his head.

"I guess there isn't anything wrong with that...but the drinking? The drugs? Come on, Shawn. Your 42 not 24. Your not young and stupid anymore." Shawn shook his head. "Hunter, you still don't get it. I need to move on, and that's how I'm going to do it. I need them, but if I need to act like I don't to keep me from killing myself, thats exactly what I'm going to do." Shawn walked back into the building, still crying, but not as much.


	13. Packing

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Christian, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Packing**

Shawn Michaels walked in to his home in San Antonio, TX. His face was still red from before and the kids were heard still playing with the toys their father had bought them. Shawn shook his head and went upstairs to his and Rebecca's bedroom, grabbing one of those packing bags. Shawn went over to the dresser and packed all his clothing. HBK then went on his knees and looked under the bed, grabbing wrestling magazines, wrestling books and putting them in the bag. Shawn got up and stretched out. HBK looked around and went over to the closet, taking his wrestling gear and putting that in the bag too. Basically, Shawn had taken everything that belonged to him in the house and put it in a few bags. Shawn looked around the room and sighed. "Harsh..." Shawn grabbed a few pictures of him with Rebecca and the kids and put them in one of the bags. "I don't care what I said...I do need them." Shawn shook his head and went to go back downstairs, but the kids caught him.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Cameron asked, Cheyenne stood next to her father looking up at him. Shawn looked down at them. "I'm leaving, guys. Daddy has to find a new place to stay. You have a new daddy now." Shawn turned on his heel to go, but Cheyenne grabbed one of his pants legs. "Daddy, who's our new daddy?" Shawn looked back down at them. "Christian is. And since he's your new daddy, you shouldn't call me daddy anymore." Shawn jogged down the stairs and the kids watched in tears. "Cameron, are we going to see d--Shawn again?" Cheyenne looked at Cameron. "I hope so, Cheyenne..." Cameron jogged down the stairs with Cheyenne, going to see where Shawn was. Shawn was standing there with a smirk on his face. Rebecca and Christian were there too. Why did Shawn have a smirk on his face? Christian had a nose guard on his face, along with a few bruises. And all around his cheek bone was swollen. One point for Shawn!

Rebecca shook her head. "Shawn, I want you to sign these." Becky pulled out divorce papers and gave them to Shawn. Shawn took them and looked at them. "Would me signing these papers make you happy, Rebecca? Hm?" Becky didn't answer. "Just sign them.". Shawn remembered what he said and pretended not to care. "Fine." Shawn signed the papers and threw them at her. "Now I'm out of your life." Shawn walked out with his bags to find a new place to live. Shawn was now without a family and without a home. How much worse can it get for Shawn now? Rebecca sighed and looked up at Christian. He looked terrible. "Christian, are you alright?" Christian nodded. "I'm fine. More importantly, are you okay? After that...your probably hurting inside a bit." Rebecca tilted her head. "Yeah, a bit...But I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you right now, Christian. Shawn hurt you pretty bad.."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry." Christian sat down. Cameron and Cheyenne both looked at Christian "Daddy?". Christian looked at them, looking confused, then looked at Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Cameron and Cheyenne and sat down next to Christian. "What are you two talking about? Shawn is your daddy." Cameron and Cheyenne looked at each other, then back at their mother. "D---Shawn said that Christian was our new daddy and we shouldn't call him daddy anymore. Why did he say that, mommy?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "He's just a little worked up about whats going on, I guess. But Shawn is your daddy before, now, and forever. You two understand me?" Cameron and Cheyenne nodded. Christian put his arm around Rebecca. "That is cute though..." Christian laughed a little. "Anyway...Becky, what if Shawn tries to...you know, get custody of Cameron and Cheyenne?"

Becky's eyes widen, she never really thought about that. "Uh...uh...he probably won't...I'm not going to worry about that..." Although she said that she wouldn't worry about it, she did. Tons of things ran through her mind right now. What if he DOES try to take the kids? What if he tries to hurt Christian for 'taking me' away from him? Rebecca yawned. "You know what...I'm going to go get some rest, guys..." Rebecca kissed Christian and hugged Cameron and Cheyenne, then walked back upstairs to rest.


	14. Hard Time Moving On?

Characters in this chapter: Christian, Rebecca Curci, Edge, Cameron, Cheyenne, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Maria, Hunter, Ron Simmons

Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hard Time Moving On?**

Rebecca and Christian walked into the WWE building with Cameron and Cheyenne by their sides. Christian looked around. "Sit down, Becca, relax." Rebecca nodded and sat down with the kids "Alright.". A lot of people were backstage. Edge, John Cena, Hunter, Maria, Christian, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, even Shawn was there. But not where everyone else was. "The champ is here!" Cena yelled out and walked over to Christian and Rebecca. Edge and Hunter followed, Hunter smacking Cena upside the back of his head. "Shut up, already.". Cena didn't mind the smack, he was laughing! "Whoa man, what happened to you?" Christian glared at him. "Stop laughing, Cena.". Hunter looked at him. "Whoa, seriously, what happened to you?" Hunter started laughing as well. "Shawn happened to me. Happy now?" Christian crossed his arms and Becky put her arm around him. And of course, at times like these, only one person can sum everything up. And that one person is Ron Simmons, who just happened to walk by. Ron looked at Christian, Becky, Cameron and Cheyenne...then at Hunter, Edge, and John Cena. "...DAMN." Simmons shook his head and left.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and watched him leave. "Anyway...Can we please not talk about what happened with Shawn and I? Yeah, thanks." Christian rolled his eyes, ticked off already. "Daddy, don't be mad." Cameron and Cheyenne looked up to him. Christian smirked, not used to being called 'daddy' "Alright..". "Daddy? Isn't SHAWN their father? Damn, thats some weird ass family." John looked at Cameron, then Cheyenne, then Christian, then Becky. Hunter shoved him "Shut up, Cena. If your trying to make anything better, it's sure as hell not working.". "Yeah, Cena. We'---I'll kick your ass again." Edge had that cocky smirk on his face. "Your not helping either, Edge." Hunter sat down. Maria walked by. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Maria looked at Christian. "Why do you have that weird mask on your face?". Christian slapped his forehead. "Because I got hurt, Maria. Now everyone knows.". Maria tilted her head. "Haha, thats a funny looking mask. Oooh, and your face has purple black-ish spots on it!" Cameron and Cheyenne looked at Christian, wondering what she was talking about. Oh! The bruises! Cameron and Cheyenne giggled.

"Bruises, Maria, bruises. Don't you have to be somewhere messing up interviews?" Christian put his arm around Rebecca. "Nope, not today!" Maria shook her head and Edge, Hunter, and Cena laughed. "Anyway...who's that girl?" Maria pointed to Becca. "I'm Rebecca." Becky held out her hand for a handshake and shook hands with Maria. "Oh. Thats a cool name." Maria nodded. "Uh...thanks." Rebecca shrugged. "So you two...are together now?" Cena looked at Christian, laughed, then looked at Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Christian then back to Cena. "Yeah. I guess we are." Christian nodded. "Yeah.". "So where's the kissing? The hugging?" Edge still had that smirk on his face from before. "Uh..." Rebecca looked at everyone. "Right here." Christian made out with Becky. "Eww! Gross!" Cameron and Cheyenne looked away as they kissed. Edge, Cena and Maria were all 'Awww.', and Hunter stayed quiet. Shawn walked by, not noticing Becky and Christian yet. "Hey everyone. Whats going on?" Shawn looked at what everyone else was looking at. And that was Becky and Christian kissing.

As soon as Becky and Christian heard Shawn's voice, they stopped kissing. Unfortunately, he still saw them, whether it was the last few seconds or not. Shawn looked pissed off, so without any thought whatsoever, Shawn pulled Maria over and made out with her. Rebecca, Christian, Edge, Cena, Hunter, and especially Maria were all shocked. Cameron and Cheyenne were just really confused...as a matter of fact so was Maria too. But isn't she always? Anyway...after Shawn broke the kiss, he just realized what he had done. "Hey man, some one is pissed off now." Cena looked at Shawn and pointed at Rebecca. "That was just really childish, Shawn. Having to pull some random girl into a kiss because your ticked off because I left you. Pathetic. That was pathetic, and so are you. But what can I expect from 'The Heartbreak Kid'? Not much, that's for sure."

Shawn looked and walked over to her. Shawn, who was obviously taller than her, looked down at her face. "You listen to me, Rebecca, I don't need you and I don't need the kids. Me? Pathetic? Look at the guy your with now." Shawn looked at Christian, chuckled, and looked back down at Rebecca. "I see I broke his nose and his cheekbone. Surprised I didn't break more than that. I married you because I thought that YOU cared, and that YOU loved me. Haha. Guess I was wrong, huh? Anyway. Maybe I shouldn't be 'The Heartbreak Kid', cause your the one breaking hearts." Rebecca pushed him back, not too far, she wasn't THAT strong. "You don't thing I cared? You don't think I loved you? Nice one, Shawn. And me? Breaking hearts? Who was the one who nearly killed their wife? YOU, Shawn. Who was the one who threw their wife into glass? YOU, Shawn. Who was the one that---" Shawn cut her off by slapping her face.

"No one wants to hear what you want to say, Rebecca." Shawn rolled his eyes. Christian checked on her and stepped up. "Leave her alone, Shawn. Your one hell of a man to be hitting women." Christian got in his face, not worrying about his face injuries right now. "What are you going to do if I don't, Christian? Throw your mask at me? Oooh, I'm so scared! Someone help me!" Shawn smirked sarcasticly. "Shawn, shut your damn mouth. Don't you have to find a place to live now? Last time I saw you, you were packing your bags. Going to move back to your parent's house or something Shawn?" Christian smirked also. Hunter stepped in between them. "Cut it out guys." Shawn backed up. Edge looked at Christian. "Bro, lets go." Christian, Becky, and the kids left with Edge. "What the hell is going on with you, Michaels?" Cena adjusted his belt which was over his shoulder.

"None of your business, Cena." Shawn sighed. "Shouldn't your 'friend' be gone by now?" Cena yawned. Shawn slapped his face. Cena slapped him back, smiling. "Having fun there, Shawn? We can do this all day." Cena shrugged. Shawn slapped him again and Cena and Shawn went back and forth with slaps. Hunter just watched them go back and forth, not even bothering to stop them. "Smart, guys. Real smart." Hunter rolled his eyes. Cena took the last slap and left "I have better things to do, Shawn.". "Anyway...so much for forgetting about Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne, huh Shawn?" Hunter put his hands on his hips. "Hey, its hard, Hunter." Shawn shook his head and spit on the ground. "I'm sure it is. Maybe you just need to get someone else, Shawn.". "Hunter, I've been through two marriages. I don't want a third messed up marriage." Shawn sat down.

"Come on, Shawn. There's tons of chicks out there, you just need to choose one more, really carefully. Don't be so down." Hunter sat in front of him, facing him. "Maybe your right...but who...?"


	15. Chuck E Cheese

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Maria, Santino Marella

Notes: Haha. Santino's accent is pure WIN. XD

-------------------------------------

**Chuck E. Cheese!**

Santino Marella and Maria were walking around backstage, chatting and stuff. "Santino, can you tell me something in Italian?" Maria looked up to him, smiling. "Of-a course Maria. Siete così bei." Santino laughed with Maria "Whats that mean?". "That-a means 'You're-a beautiful' my-a Maria." Santino smiled. "Aw, thank you, Santino! You're beautiful too." Maria nodded. "Beautiful? You-a mean handsome, right?" Santino looked confused. "Yeah!" Maria kept nodding. "Oh, grazie, bella!" Santino hugged Maria. "Oh, Santino, you know Shawn Michaels? That guy with the pretty hair?" Maria stopped hugging Santino. "Yes-a Maria. Why?" Santino put his hands on his hips. "Okay, okay, don't get mad but...but..." Maria bit her lip, not knowing exactly how to say it. "But what-a Maria?" Santino looked concerned. "But he kissed me. Please don't get mad, Santino!". "He-a kissed you?!" Santino looked around and clenched his fists.

"Santino, I asked you not to get mad!" Maria looked down. Santino sighed. "Fine-a Maria...I wont-a get-a mad." Santino smiled again. "Really?" Maria looked back up at Santino. Santino nodded. "Of course-a.". "Awesome!" Maria hugged him again. "Can you say something else in Italian, Santino?". Santino nodded. "Che cosa lo desiderate dire, Maria?" Maria giggled. "What did you say?". "What do-a you want me-a to say-a, Maria?" Santino smirked. "I wanted you to say something in Italian, and you did! What did you say though?" Maria looked confused but happy. "I said, what do-a you want me-a to say-a, Maria?" Santino put his arm around her. "I know you said that Santino, but what did you say in Italian?" Maria looked confused, and only confused know. "I said, what do-a you want me-a to say-a, Maria in Italiano. You know-a what? Just forget it, okay-a?" Santino laughed. "Okay, Santino!"

Shawn walked by. "Hey Santino. Hey Maria." Santino tried his best not to get mad for Maria. "Hey Shawn-a.." Maria looked at Santino then at Shawn. "Hey Shawn.". "Heh, Maria...you liked that kiss?" Shawn smirked. Santino gritted his teeth and looked at Maria. Maria tried to look as confused as she could ever look so she wouldn't have to answer the question. "Anyway. You want to go to a restaurant for dinner tonight, Maria?" Shawn was obviously going for her. "Okay!" Maria nodded. Santino's jaw dropped. "Maria! You can't-a go out-a with him!". "Why not, Santino?" Maria looked up at him. "Because-a!" Santino held out his hand. "Lets go-a, Maria." Maria shook her head. "Santino, its just for fun. You like fun, right? How come you don't let me hang out with the other guys?" Shawn let the two argue, watching. "Maria, we're-a already-a couple!" Santino looked at Shawn and shook his head. "But Santino, I already said it'd just be for fun!"

Shawn got sick of the arguing and decided to end it. "Lets just go, Maria.". "Maria! I'll take-a you to-a beautiful Italiano restaurant!" Santino held his hand out to Maria as well as Shawn did. "Maria, I'll take you to a...Mexican restaurant!" Maria looked totally confused, looking at the two. "Well-a, I'll take-a you to a...McDonalds!" Shawn looked at Santino. "McDonalds?" Shawn laughed. "I'll take you to...Chuck E. Cheese!" Shawn figured if it worked on the kids, it has to work on Maria. They might as well have the same IQ anyway. "Chuck E. Cheese? Okay...!" Maria walked off with Shawn, leaving Santino there looking totally confused. "Il dio dell'OH, quella donna è pazzesco..." Santino walked away, rambling on about how crazy Maria was in Italian.


	16. Collision

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Maria, Christian, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes: Sorry I've been neglecting THIS one. Its actually because I went on vacation, sorry guys. XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Collision**

Shawn Michaels and Maria arrived at Chuck E. Cheese. What a place to go on a date, huh? Anyway, Maria and Shawn sat down and looked around. "So Maria, uh..." Shawn was kind of speechless. "Uh what? Can't talk? That's what happens to me sometimes. Uh-huh, but thats only when I'm really, really, really, really happy and I'm having fun or I'm with someone really, really, really cool. Or I just talk too much. It seems to annoy a lot of people, but talking is fun!" Shawn looked at Maria like she was insane. "Uh...yeah, Maria, talking is really fun...". Maria looked around. "Ooh, Shawn, you want to do one of those virtual racing game things?" Maria looked at him. Shawn shrugged. "Alright." Shawn got up and walked over to the two toy motorcycles they have for the racing games with Maria. Shawn helped Maria onto her toy motorcycle thing, and he went on his. Eventually, Maria would wind up winning against Shawn. "Haha, congrats, Maria!" Shawn high-fived her. "Thanks Shawn. This is really fun!" Maria nodded, laughing. "Yeah, it is!" Shawn jumped off of the motorcycle and helped Maria off.

"What else do you want to do, Shawn?" Maria looked up at him. Shawn was actually having a good day. The first good day in a long time. "You choose, Maria." Maria thought for a second. "You!" Shawn looked shocked. "Er...Maria, this is our first date." Maria looked at him. "I meant you can choose.." Shawn's cheeks turned bright red. "Oops.." Maria laughed. "Its okay, everyone makes mistakes." Maria nodded. "Yeah..anyway.." Shawn smirked and looked around. "Hey Shawn, how about we play that dancing game over there?" Maria pointed to a DDR machine. Shawn shrugged. "Okay, lets go." Maria took Shawn's hand and ran him over to the DDR machine. Maria and Shawn started playing the game, and eventually, Shawn won. But Maria and Shawn being the oh-so-wonderful dancers that they are, both had sucky scores. Maria shrugged. "Congrats, Shawn.". "Thanks, Maria." Shawn looked around, hands behind his back and together.

"Something wrong, Shawn?" Maria went to look behind his back. Shawn looked at her. "Nothings wrong. Anything wrong with you?" Maria looked up at him. "Oh, no, nothings wrong. Actually, I'm better than fine! I'm...awesome! Today was really fun." Maria nodded. Shawn laughed. "Glad you had a good time. I did too. Your really fun to hang out with, Maria." Shawn smirked. "Thanks, Shawn!" Maria hugged him. On the opposite side of Chuck E. Cheese's, there was Christian, Cameron and Cheyenne. Christian had walked in with them a few minutes ago, holding their hands. They were all jumpy and excited. "Hey Christian, can Cheyenne and I get a drink?" Cameron looked up at Christian, who had a smirk on his face. "Sure, kid." Cameron and Cheyenne ran over to one of the counters and got themselves some apple juice. Where was Becky? Well, Becky had Edge and Christian drop her off at her house in San Antonio to finally relax. Anyway, back to Chuck E. Cheese. Edge walked by and put his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Hey bro, whats going on?"

Christian turned around and looked at Edge. "Oh, hey Edge. Just letting the kids play over here. They need a little fun with everything going on, you know?". "Yeah, I know. They seem to be having fun already." Edge laughed. Christian smirked. "Yeah, aren't they adorable?" Edge nodded. "Yep. Hows Becky?". "She's fine. Relaxing, hanging out back at her place. She's great." Christian crossed his arms, keeping an eye on Cameron and Cheyenne. Cameron and Cheyenne were both still drinking their juice, but they were looking around and talking about what they are going to do when they finish drinking. Edge watched them too. "Cute. So, they've had little sibling rivalry fights or whatever?" Edge laughed and Christian shook his head. "Nope, not yet. Hopefully not ever." The kids finished their drinks and ran around, they didn't bother with anyone or anything else yet, but they were playing tag...until, of course, Cheyenne ran right into Shawn. "Hey watch where your go--...Cheyenne?" Shawn looked down at her. Cheyenne nodded. "Sorry daddy.."

Maria looked at Cheyenne. "Oh, hi! Your Shawn's kid?" Cheyenne raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Its okay Cheyenne...er, this is Maria." Shawn pointed to Maria. "Hi Maria." Cheyenne waved. Cameron ran over to Cheyenne to tag her and saw Shawn. "Cheyenne, I think we better go back to Christian..." Cameron grabbed her arm and went to pull her away, but couldn't because Shawn grabbed Cheyenne's hand. "Hey Cam, whats wrong? Not happy to see daddy?" Cameron looked up at him. "No, I'm happy to see you, daddy. Its just...Christian doesn't want us near you and stuff..." Shawn laughed. "Your going to listen to Christian? I'm your father, you should listen to me. Anyway, so your just going to hide behind Christian? Come on, Cam, be better than that." Maria looked confused, still not getting a hint at what was going on with Rebecca, Shawn, Christian and the kids.

Christian and Edge walked over to Cameron, Cheyenne, Shawn, and Maria. "Hey Maria...Shawn." Christian rolled his eyes. "Kids, whatcha doing over here? I thought you were going to hang out with some other kids or play some games." Cameron looked at Cheyenne. "Well, we were playing tag and I ran into daddy, then Cameron came and then you came and then now." Cheyenne rubbed the back of her neck, kind of tired already. "...Okay then. Lets go." Christian grabbed Cameron and Cheyenne. "Where do you think your going with my kids, Christian?" Christian turned back around after Shawn said what he had to say. "Back to your place. Oops, haha, I mean Beck's place, forgot you got kicked out, sorry." Christian smirked and started to walk. Edge looked at Shawn, knowing that there probably will be some big fight like always. Shawn turned Christian right back around. "I did NOT get kicked out! I left! I told you, I don't need Becca, I don't need Cameron, and I don't need Cheyenne!" Christian rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't, thats why you were crying as you were leaving, right Shawn?"

Shawn clenched his teeth. "Shut up, Christian!" Maria looked at Shawn and tried to calm him down. "Shawn, don't get mad! Uh...lets just go, okay?" Maria bit her bottom lip, hoping that he would listen to her. Shawn shook his head and spat at Christian. Christian watched him turn to walk away, put the kids down and grabbed him by his hair. Shawn stumbled back from his hair being pulled. "You listen to me, you say that you don't need your family, Shawn? Yeah, you do need your family, but you know who has your wonderful family NOW, Shawn? Hmm? Uh-huh, ME." Christian shoved him to the ground. Edge and Maria watched, shocked. Christian grabbed Cameron and Cheyenne by their hands and walked off. Maria helped Shawn up. "Are you okay, Shawn?" Maria tilted her head. Shawn shook his head and kicked the ground. "Lets go..." Maria grabbed his hand and skipped off, pulling Shawn with her.


	17. Where Oh Where Will The Children Go?

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron, Cheyenne, Christian

Notes:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where Oh Where Will The Children Go?**

Christian stormed in with Cameron and Cheyenne in his arms. Christian kicked the door shut and put Cameron and Cheyenne down. "Whats wrong, Christian?" Rebecca stood up and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders. "Nothing, Beck...nothing.." Christian started to calm down and sighed. "Whats wrong? Didn't make it to Chuck E. Cheese with the kids?" Becky sat back down on the couch with Christian. "No, we made it there.." Christian looked around. "Then what happened, Christian?" Becky looked at him. "The kids ran into Shawn and we got into an argument, its not a big deal, okay?" Christian leaned back. "Sure it is, Christian. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Becky put her arm around him. Christian shook his head "I'm alright.". "Good, no, thats great! Are you guys okay?" Becky looked over to Cameron and Cheyenne. They both nodded. "We're okay, mommy, don't worry." Becky laughed. "Alright guys. What do you want to do now, guys?" Rebecca looked at Christian, then back to Cameron and Cheyenne. Cameron shrugged and looked at Cheyenne, who also shrugged.

Becky laughed again "Okay..how about you guys go play some video games?". Cameron and Cheyenne jumped up and down. "Okay, mommy!" The kids ran up the stairs and Christian looked at Becky. "Hey Beck, are you sure Shawn can't get the kids if he tried?" Rebecca shook her head slowly, a bit saddened by the thought of getting her kids taken away. "No...no, I'm not sure, Christian.." Becky sighed. "Sorry for bringing it up, Rebecca, its just...well, the kids are great and I don't want Shawn getting them and turning them into little monsters." Christian leaned forward. "I don't want that to happen either, Christian. Maybe he won't go for them. Maybe he'll just...leave us alone." Becky sighed. "Maybe...lets not talk about this, its just going to bring us down." Rebecca nodded. "Alright...what should we talk about, then?" Christian shrugged. "I don't know...hmm.." Becky looked at him and Christian yawned. "Maybe we SHOULD talk about that. I mean, we cant just hope it won't happen, Beck." Rebecca yawned also. "Yeah...thats true. He can't get them anyway, I mean, he's abusive towards Cameron and Cheyenne.."

"Well you don't exactly have the best reputation, Rebecca.." Christian bit his lip and crossed his arms, looking right at her. "What do you mean I dont 'exactly have the best reputation'?" Becky crossed her arms also, looking a bit mad. "No, no, I don't think that, Becky, its just other people, you know?" Christian looked a bit nervous. "And what do these other people think, Christian?" Becky put her hair up in a bun. "Well...I think I have to go." Christian went to get up, but Becky grabbed his hand and pulled him right back down onto the couch. "I want to know, Christian." Becky stretched out a bit. "Well...they think your a...a..." The words couldn't come out of Christian's mouth, as Rebecca just sat there waiting for an answer. "Whore." Christian quickly jumped right to his feet and away from Becky after that one word came out of his mouth. Becky sighed and just looked away, thinking about what could happen if Shawn did want custody. "Shawn said he didn't need you or the kids anyway, so we're alright...And you are definitely not what people think you are, okay?"

"Thats not what I'm upset about, Christian." Becky got up and went over to Cameron and Cheyenne. "Are you two okay?" Cameron and Cheyenne both nodded, they were too into the games. "Having fun?" Cameron and Cheyenne nodded again. Someone knocked on the door and Christian opened it. "What are you doing here, Shawn?" Shawn rolled his eyes and pushed him away so he can get into the house "I came in here because I was thinking--". Christian clapped "Congrats, Shawn.". "Shut up, Christian." Rebecca looked over to Shawn. "What are you doing here, for real?" Shawn smirked. "If I remember correctly, Rebecca, those kids are also mine. And now that we're apart...I want them." Becky looked at Christian, then back at Shawn. "You...aren't serious...are you?" Becky looked pretty upset. "Yeah, I am serious, Rebecca. I want custody of Cameron and Cheyenne." Shawn cracked his knuckles and stretched out. Becky dropped herself onto the couch, really really upset. "No..you can't have custody of the kids, Shawn."

"Oh I can't? I'm their parent too, Rebecca." Shawn still had that smirk on his face. Becky shook her head. "No...no, no, no! Just go, Shawn." Shawn shook his head. "Not without those kids, hun." Shawn sat down right next to her, Christian looking totally pissed off. Christian leaned against a wall, watching Shawn really closely, making sure he didn't do anything to Becky. "Get away from me, Shawn. Just leave, your not getting the kids...MY kids.". Shawn laughed "Do I really have to remind you that there was another person in that bed, Rebecca?". "Shawn, leave her alone now. Go." Christian pointed to the door. Shawn rolled his eyes again, ignoring him. "Shawn, please just go." Shawn thought about it...for all of one second. "Nah. I'll stay." Shawn crossed his legs. Becky shoved him off of the couch. Shawn looked at her, pretty shocked. "Get out!" Becky pointed to the door. Shawn slapped her right across the face "Don't tell me what to do.". Becky held her face as Christian shoved him against the wall, grabbing his shirt. "Don't touch her! Now leave!" Christian shoved him over to the door.

Shawn got up and dusted himself off. Shawn looked at Becky, then at Christian. Shawn spit on the floor and walked out. Becky let go of her face, showing Christian a big red mark on it. Christian swore under his breath and sat down next to her, telling her that everything will work out right and everything will be normal again.


	18. Help me?

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H

Notes: Sorry again for neglecting again!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Help Me?  
**

Shawn Michaels and Triple H were sitting down on Hunter's couch in Greenwich, CT, chatting. "Hunter, do you think I did the right thing? Telling Becky I want custody of the kids?" Hunter shook his head. "Shawn, you know your not going to get custody." Hunter leaned back and grabbed the remote. "Sure I am. I'll take it to court...should I?" Shawn watched as he flipped through channels. "No, Shawn. Hell, if you took it to court, it'd be a miracle if you even got visitation rights." Hunter stopped and watched Celebrity Deathmatch. Vince McMahon vs Stone Cold "Haha, this one's great.". Shawn sighed "I'm never going to get my family back, am I, Hunter?". Hunter shrugged. "Shawn, you might...plus, now you have another chick. Whatcha going to do with Maria?" Hunter didn't take his eyes off of the TV screen, but listened to Shawn. "Well...she probably wouldn't even notice if I left anyway...but she is pretty...and nice..." Shawn sighed again "What am I going to do, Hunter?". "Shawn, who do you care for more? Who do you want to be with more? Thats what you have to think about."

Hunter crossed his arms, still watching Celebrity Deathmatch. Shawn turned it off. "Hey, what was that for?" Hunter looked at Shawn. "Hunter, I really need your help! And you can't help me if your paying attention to that stupid TV show." Shawn ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry Shawn. Anyway...well, you have two choices. Maria or Rebecca. Maria, a sweet chick that you've known for a...few days. Or Rebecca. A chick you've known for almost 9 years. But Shawn...one problem is. Christian's with her now. And Shawn, I really don't think Rebecca wants ANYTHING to do with you..." Hunter went for the remote, but Shawn snatched it away. "Thanks Hunter...thanks ALOT. Now I know that my life will probably NEVER be normal, I'll never see my kids again, and-..". "Shawn you need to stop being so down. Okay? Listen, you'll get your wife back, you'll get your kids back, and you'll get your 'normal' life back. You just need to do it in a way...that doesn't make you seem like such a bad guy." Hunter snatched the remote back and put it on the couch.

"But I'm NOT the bad guy, Hunter! I was trying to help, but I guess I just lost it. She probably hates me! What am I going to do?!" Shawn sighed and looked around. "Shawn, you SERIOUSLY need therapy.". "I need therapy? ME? No way...Its not that bad...is it?" Shawn looked at Hunter. "Alright. Tell me your story, then think it over." Hunter crossed his arms. "Okay...I abused my family thinking it was okay because I was only trying to put them in place while Christian, behind my back, was comforting her and the kids, slowly getting to Rebecca. I found out, I flipped out, and here I am now. Broken." Shawn thought that over and Hunter raised his eyebrow. "...Maybe I do need therapy!" Shawn got up and walked around the room, slowly going nuts. "Calm down, Shawn. Maybe you should just...talk to maybe...someone other than a therapist." Hunter watched him walk. "Hunter, the only one I trust are you and Rebecca. And Rebecca already knows whats going on, and doesn't want anything to do with me. And you already know and your trying to help!" Shawn let himself fall back onto the couch, where he was.

"Why don't you try talking to her again? Maybe that'll help.". "Hunter, Christian won't let me anywhere near Rebecca. And now I'm roaming the streets trying to find a house, but the only house I really want to be in is my-- Rebecca's house." Shawn stuffed his head in a pillow and screamed. "Listen uh...I'll go with you. I'll drive you there. By the way...how have you been getting from Connecticut to Texas, and stuff?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "...Walking...fainting...lots of times I wake up with a few girls around me and lipstick all over my face...It's freaky, really." Shawn raised an eyebrow also. "Oh----kay then...Hey, if Becky doesn't let you back in, you know you can always stay over here. If Steph doesn't mind." Hunter shrugs. "She probably won't, lets go Shawn...we'll drive." Hunter got up and helped Shawn up. They both went out to the car and drove off to San Antonio! What kind of things will go on there?!


	19. Home Without You

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Triple H, Christian, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Home Without You**

After the long drive to San Antonio, Triple H and Shawn Michaels came out of the car. "Hunter, I can't do it." Shawn stared at the house. "Shawn, your going to either walk up to the door with me and knock, or I'll carry you there." Hunter looked at him and signaled to the house. "Now lets go." Shawn and Hunter walked up to the door. Shawn was frozen, so Hunter knocked. Christian opened the door, saw Shawn and Hunter, and immediately closed the door and locked it back up. "Let us in, Christian. Shawn needs to talk to Rebecca." Hunter knocked on the door again, this time harder. Shawn remaining frozen at the door. "Talk or abuse?" Christian yelled out sarcastically, not opening the door. Rebecca runs down the stairs. "Whats going on, Christian?" Rebecca looked out the window, Hunter had his arms crossed, waiting but impatient, and Shawn was just standing there, still frozen in place. "Your ex-husband wants to 'talk' to you." Christian rolled his eyes. Rebecca took a deep breath and opened the door "What?". Shawn looked at Becky, but didn't say anything. Hunter elbowed him in the gut. "Talk to her, Shawn."

Shawn held his gut "Ouch, you didn't need to hit me so hard.". "Then talk to her!" Hunter tapped his foot and Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Fine...Uh...Becky...can I come in?" Shawn had no clue what he was going to say Rebecca, so he'd make it up as he went along. Becky hesitantly opened the door and let him in, along with Hunter. Shawn sat on the couch with Rebecca, Hunter keeping an eye on Christian, making sure he doesn't touch Shawn. "I, uh...I'm sorry for...telling you I wanted to take the kids and..." Shawn stopped himself and looked around. "Talk, Shawn." Rebecca looked at him, waiting. "And...I'm sorry for hurting you and the kids...And I'm sorry for...for...slapping you before..." Shawn looked at Becky. "Thats all you wanted to come here and say? Is I'm sorry for this and that?" Becky looked at Hunter and Christian, then back at Shawn. "Y-yeah..and I was kind of hoping I can move back in..." Shawn looked down. "No, Shawn. You can't move back in. And those apologies? Not accepted either, Shawn. I want you to leave now." Becky knew she was being cold, but what he did was too much.

Shawn got up and nodded and went to leave. Hunter grabbed his arm. "Look at him, he's a damned mess! He's homeless and now family-less? You two are the most---" Shawn interrupted him. "Stop. I guess...I guess they're right...lets just go." Shawn went to leave again, but Hunter shoved him onto the couch...right into Becky. Shawn jumped right to the other side of the couch "I'm sorry!". Becky shook her head, holding her stomach because of Shawn being shoved into her. Christian shoved Hunter right into the wall "Watch it!". Shawn checked on Becky, not really sure of anything else besides the fact he was sorry. "I'm sorry, Rebecca!" Rebecca shoved him away from her and went upstairs. Shawn hung his head while Hunter and Christian fought. "Get your hands off of me you stupid bastard!" Christian backed off and Hunter dusted himself off. "Shawn, maybe we should go NOW." Hunter looked over to him and Shawn shook his head. "I'm...going to check on Becky..." Shawn walked up the stairs. "Becky? Becky?" Shawn looked around.

Becky was sitting with the kids, telling them that Shawn was there. Shawn looked in what was now Becky and Christian's room, then looked in the kids' room. "Hey Becky...Hey Cameron, hey Cheyenne..." Shawn sat down on Cameron's bed, next to Becky. "I'm really, really sorry. I know I deserve it for what I did to you, but come on, Becca." Shawn put his hands on his knees. "No, Shawn. Just no. Didn't I tell you to leave?" Rebecca pointed to the door. "Yeah...but how is it home...home without me?" Shawn sighed. "Home without you, Shawn...is great. Home without you, I don't have to be afraid. Home without you, the kids don't have to be afraid. And home without you Shawn...isn't home. I don't know what I'm going to do in the future, but I know what I'm going to do now. Leave, Shawn." Becky was still pointing at the door. Shawn shook his head and ran down the stairs. "Hunter, lets go." Shawn ran over to the door. "Alright." Hunter walked over and opened the door and left with Shawn.


	20. Fifteen Bucks!

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Hunter, Maria, Santino Marella, Shad, JTG, Fyre

Notes: I put a little humor in there for you guys. Hope you like the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fifteen Bucks!**

Shawn Michaels and Triple H got out of the car and walked backstage. Shawn was in tears, thinking about what had happened back in San Antonio. "Hey, Shawn, you can stay over mine and Steph's house, okay?" Hunter patted his back and they both walked in. Shawn looked up and straight in front of them. Looks like Santino and Maria worked everything out. Which means, looks like Shawn has no more options. Or does he? Anyway. "...Hi Shawn." Maria waved a little. Santino still looked a bit angry. "Looks like-a the hasbeen-a kid is emotional-a. But who wouldn't-a when they-a lose two girls at-a the same time?" Santino laughed smugly. Shawn got ready to punch him, but didn't. "Says the man who has a stupid accent like that? Says the man who has a hairstyle like THAT?" Shawn smirked through his tears. Santino had that 'oh no you didn't' look on his face and went to say something. Instead, Triple H said what Santino was going to say...mocking his accent too! "You can't talk-a to him like-a that, Shawn!" Triple H and Shawn laughed. Even Maria couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"You think thats-a funny?! Well, thats not-a funny! Maria, lets-a go! Arrivederci, creeps!" Santino grabbed Maria's arm and walked off with her. Shawn shook his head and sat down. "Well, atleast a got a good laugh today.." Shawn sighed and looked around. "Listen, Becky probably still cares about you. Just not showing it." Hunter looked through a box which had tons of magazines in it. "Gross!" Hunter immediately stopped looking through the box and rubbed his eyes. "What?" Shawn raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I saw one of those playgirl magazines in there." Hunter picks it up and shows it to him. "...Gee thanks, Hunter." Shawn rolled his eyes. "What?" Hunter put it down, obviously not getting a good look at who it was. "That was ME." Shawn laughed and rolled his eyes again. "Hey, you know I don't swing that way, why would I want to look at playgirl?" Hunter shrugged. "Lets go on with talking about...something else. Hunter, Becky does care about me, she said home without me wasn't home!" Shawn said with somewhat hope. "Shawn, just don't get your hopes up, okay? I don't want to see you hurt even more. I mean, seriously. You really are a mess."

Hunter went on. "Your...more than a mess. Your like gum--" Shawn yawned. "Gum? Hunter, how in the wor--" Hunter kept going on. "Hush Shawn, just listen. You just stick to girls, like gum sticks to shoes or whatever. Like when people try to pick the gum off, but theres still---" Shawn smacked his forehead. "I got it, Hunter. Thanks again." Hunter shrugged and nodded "You interrupted me, but glad it helped.". "Yo, yo, yo, yo! Yo!" JTG jumped up in front of Hunter and Shawn and Shad walked behind him "Yo!". Hunter tilted his head and looked at the two. "...Yo?" JTG nodded and smiled "Yooooo!". Shawn shook his head and looked down, thinking again. As he thought, more tears ran down his face. "Hey, yo JTG, look at this guy!" Shad pointed at HBK. JTG looked at him "Ooooooh, whats wrong with you?". "Psssst, he needs help." Hunter whispered to them...a bit loud. "Shut it, Hunter. Don't think I didn't hear that." Shawn glared at Hunter. "...Sorry?" Hunter looked at him innocently. "Whatever. And so what if I need help?" Shawn crossed his arms and his legs, ticked off. "Yo, Shad, you hear that? He needs help!" Shad nodded "Yo, HBK, want therapy?". "Fifteen bucks, man!" JTG waved fifteen dollars in his face.

HBK looked at Hunter, then looked at JTG and Shad. "How can you guys possibly help me?" Shawn stood up. JTG took out his grills and took his hat off. "Our therapy is completely confidential, clean, and cheap." JTG put his grills back in and put his hat back on "YEAH!". Shawn sighed, shrugged, and followed Cryme Tyme with Triple H. Since everyone was quiet, Shawn began to think again. "_Maybe these guys can help me. I mean, just because they're all...hood and stuff, doesn't mean they can't give me good advice. Maybe they can give me a good...a really good idea on how to get Rebecca back...I mean, she mean's so much to me and I can't believe I did what I did, but I'm trying! I guess its not the same with her. But she did say 'Home without you isn't home'! Maybe she does want me back! Maybe If I just ask her, maybe she'll tell me the truth. Maybe she'll break up with Christian on her own...I wish. Thats never going to happen. Or maybe...maybe she liked me hurting her! She didn't break up with me until after I stopped...maybe I should go back to hitting her?"_

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! We here!" Shad and JTG pointed to Deuce and Domino's car. "...Its a...car." Shawn and Hunter looked confused. "No, no, no, not just a car...a stol-- borrowed one!" JTG nodded. "Why in a car?" Hunter put his hands on his hips. "Because we goin' to Brooklyn, baby!" Shad said. "All the way to Brooklyn?" Shawn looked shocked. "Yeah! We goin' to the hood! Lets go!" JTG jumped over the door and sat in the seat. Shad opened the door and got in. "Whatchu waiting for? Get in!" Shad signaled to the door and DX shrugged and went in. JTG blasted the stereo to Cryme Tyme's theme and Shad drove off. This had to be the WORST car ride ever for Shawn, as JTG was shouting to chicks with Shad and Hunter was hitting on them at stops. Shawn just sat there, thinking that this car ride so isn't worth it. HBK didn't bother to tell them, so had to suffer. "Yo, yo, yo! Girl over here, yo!" JTG pointed to the car. "Yo girl! Get in here!" JTG had a huge smile on his face, nodding. Shawn thought it was really idiotic that he was doing this. Some redhead walked over to the car. "Excuse me?" She crossed her arms. "..Want a ride, lady?" Shad looked at the woman. She growled, pissed and got in the car, sitting right between Shawn and Hunter.

She crossed her arms and looked at Shawn and Hunter...then right back at Shawn. "...Your name is Shawn, right?" The woman knew him from SOMEWHERE...and it wasn't wrestling. "Yeah. Your a fan?" Shawn looked down at her. The woman didn't answer his question, but had a question of her own. "Rebecca's husband?" She obviously had no clue of what had happened. "I wish.." Shawn groaned. "Oh, I must be thinking of someone else then, sorry." She then wondered who Rebecca had married, thinking that it was another Shawn. "How do you know Rebecca?" Shawn fixed his hair a bit. "I worked with her, if we're talking about the same Rebecca." She looked around, wondering where Cryme Tyme was taking her now. "Rebecca, as in Whisper, we're talking about, right?" Shawn looked around also, but he knew where they were going. "Yeah. I worked with her in the Nitro Girls." She said, as JTG, Shad, and Hunter were hitting on women. "Fyre?" Shawn tilted his head "Yeah. So you ARE the Shawn I'm thinking of?". "Yeah, nice to meet you. One second." Shawn reached behind Fyre and Hunter and slapped Hunter in the back of his head.

"I don't think Stephanie would like that, do you?" Shawn rested his arm on the door. "..Oops?" Hunter waved at the girl and looked straight ahead. Fyre laughed. "Uh-huh. Oops. Anyway, as I was saying, nice to meet you." Shawn shook hands with Fyre. "Why did you say I wish when I asked you if you were Rebecca's husband?" Fyre looked a bit concerned. "We've been having a few problems and divorced." Shawn sighed. "Oh, sorry." Fyre regretted saying that. "Yo, we here!" Shad parked and JTG jumped right out of the car. "Brooklyn?" Fyre looked around, really shocked. "Yeah! Brooklyn, brooklyn!" Shad stepped out of the car and got a breath of fresh air. Fresh BROOKLYN air, that is. DX got out of the car and looked around, not too familiar with that part of Brooklyn.


	21. Crushed

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Fyre, JTG, Shad

Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------

**Crushed**

**  
** Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Shad, JTG, and former Nitro Girl Fyre, were walking around Brooklyn, trying to find the perfect spot for Shawn's 'therapy' session. "Whats the point of all this again, guys?" Triple H stopped in his tracks. "We gettin' Shawn over here some therapy, remember?" Shad turned around, looking at HHH. "YEAH!" JTG jumped around, looking at Fyre and HBK. Fyre rolled her eyes as HBK just sighed. "Yo, how 'bout over here?" Shad pointed to an apartment building. "Lets just get this over with, please?" Shawn shook his head and was the first one to go into the apartment building. Shawn was shocked at what the inside looked like. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, it was all a mess. The floor looked like it could just break, as the walls and the ceiling looks as if it could collapse any second. So did Shawn, at this point. Anyhow, HHH, Fyre, and Cryme Tyme walked into the building. Fyre's jaw dropped and she looked around. Triple H raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Nice place, guys." HHH mumbled, sarcasticly. "I know right? Only the best for HBK-izzle!" JTG looked around and jumped on a couch that was in the middle of the hallway. Shad sat on one of the benches and pointed to a futon. "Hey Shawn, lay down, man!"

Shawn laid down on the futon and stared at the ceiling. He really couldn't believe that he went along with Cryme Tyme for...therapy. Well, he needed all the help he can get, so he couldn't really exclude anyone or anything, could he? Shawn immediately felt tired as he laid down on the futon. It wasn't as comfortable as sleeping at his former home in Texas, but it was somewhere other than the streets. JTG took his grills out and his hat off again. "Now Shawn, relax. Take a deep breath." Shawn did as JTG said. Fyre looked at HHH and whispered something to him. "Is he actually going to listen to these guys?" Hunter shrugged. "Knowing him, probably." Shad turned to Hunter and Fyre. "Shhh! Homeboy over here givin' some therapy!" Shad looked at JTG "Continue, man!". Shawn was starting to get ticked off. "Can we please do this now? Its getting annoying, and I don't want this trip to Brooklyn to be pointless." Shawn didn't take his eyes off of the ceiling. As a matter of fact, he started getting worried with how they started to look. Now they really looked like they were going to collapse at any second. And they were on the first floor of the building, too.

"Now. Close your eyes and think of whats been going on." JTG still had his grills and hat off. Shawn closed his eyes and thought of what was going on. Shawn twitched a bit at the thought of abusing his family. "Now say out loud what your thinking." JTG folded his hands. "I'm...I'm thinking about hitting Becky...I'm thinking about hitting Cameron and Cheyenne...and I'm thinking of the divorce...and I'm thinking of hurting Christian...badly..." Shawn's words came out of his mouth rather slowly. JTG, Shad, and especially Fyre were shocked. "Daaaaaaamn, son!" Shad inched back. Shawn fell asleep, but not in a deep enough sleep to not hear what JTG was saying. JTG was being mature...so far "Now. Keep your eyes closed. Picture everything. I mean, everything.". Shawn was asleep, so it was pretty easy to keep is eyes closed and turn everything that was going on into basically a dream. He tossed and turned, dreaming about what he has done to his family. HBK heard his kids cries in his head, his ex-wife's screams in his head, saw his ex-wife's unconscious body on the floor. Shawn groaned and kept tossing and turning. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...am I losing you? No...no..."

Shawn covered his face and rolled onto his stomach, still asleep. Hunter looked at him, concerned. "Yo, is he okay?" Shad looked at Triple H. Trips shrugged. Fyre looked terribly confused. HBK's face started to get red. "I want the kids...I want the kids..." Shawn turned back onto his back and slapped the air. Shawn suddenly dreamed all the way back to when Rebecca and himself were dating "Will you marry me?". Now everyone was confused. "Yes!" Shawn's face turned back to its normal color and he turned from looking really depressed to really happy. "I love you so so so so so so so so SO so much, Becky." Shawn smiled, still sleeping. Fyre was confused, but thought it was really cute, but really sad. Hunter thought it was weird, along with Cryme Tyme. "Yo, Shawn?" Shad shook him a bit. Shawn tossed and turned even more as he was shaken. Shad shook him a bit more until Shawn finally woke up. "What?" Shawn sounded a little faint, as he just woke up. "Hey, yo, you finish picturing yet?" JTG put his hat and grills back on.

"Yeah..." Shawn frowned and sat up. "You see? He's a total mess." Hunter sat down on the filthy floor. Fyre looked down and didn't mind standing up. "You see how much she hurt you man? And you still want that girl, yo?" JTG crossed his arms. "Yeah..." Shawn held his breath for a minute, no one even questioning that. "Why don't you try getting her back, man? Make her jealous!" Shad rested his elbow on JTG's shoulder. "I tried that already, it didn't work.." Shawn laid back. "You tried it with ONE girl...not one, but you need to try two, yo!" Shad nodded. "YEAH! Maybe even...THREE!" JTG smirked and showed off his grills. "...Two girls? THREE girls? She wouldn't buy that. And plus, who would I go with? Hmmm?" Shawn stared at the ceiling. More cracks in it. Probably not the best place to be. Shad and JTG got up and looked at HHH. Cryme Tyme pointed to Fyre, as if she were an object they were selling off "Nitro Girls!". Fyre looked shocked. "Me? No, no way! Becky was one of my best friends, why would I want to hurt her?" Fyre looked at the two guys, obviously a bit afraid. "Because...its so Shawn and Becky can get back together." HHH answered for everyone. Shawn sat right back up "Nitro Girls?".

"Hey, yo, its up to you. You want Becky back?" Cryme Tyme sat back down. "Well, yeah...but who?" Shawn didn't really like the idea. Cryme Tyme thought for a second. "How 'bout Stacy Keibler? Yo, she was a Nitro Girl!" Shad suggested. "And she was HOT!" JTG added. Shawn rolled his eyes. "I guess so...but I don't even know her. And I don't think Fyre likes the idea." Fyre shrugged "If it helps, I guess...and I can introduce her to you if you want.". "Alright..." Shawn stood up, a little shaky. "Now lets get out of here and get you a girl!" HHH walked out with Cryme Tyme and Fyre, Shawn following behind a bit slower. Shawn couldn't get Becky off of his mind, so was totally unaware of what was going on. Shawn was worried. Would 'going out' with Fyre and Skye make anything better? Or would 'going out' with Fyre and Skye make everything worse? After everyone was a few feet from the building...BAM. The building that Shawn was worried about collapsing, collapsed, with Fyre, Cryme Tyme, and Hunter all ahead of Shawn. Shawn seriously wasn't aware of anything going on until a building collapsed right behind him. Not a great idea, but Hunter ran over as soon as Shawn hit the ground. Shawn held his knee, which was crushed by a brick, slamming into it. Bricks and other trash almost completely covered him, and Shawn was barely up.

Fortunately, the building was small, right? Fyre was completely shocked, as well as Cryme Tyme was. "Get over here!" HHH yelled at Cryme Tyme, trying to get some help getting Shawn up. Cryme Tyme quickly ran over and helped HHH with Shawn, Fyre followed them, not really able to help much. Shawn held his knee as he was helped up, not knowing what the hell hit him, but knew it hurt a helluva lot. Atleast he had people there to help him. Tons of people gathered and looked at what used to be a building, now just a ton of bricks, wood, steel, metal, and glass.


	22. Start Spreading The News

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Christian, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes: School work KILLED my writing, sorry guys. Ill keep writing though, don't worry!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Start Spreading The News...**

Becca hung out with Cameron and Cheyenne, who were playing those hand games you learn in elementary school. Becky was watching the news for the weather. "Hey, kids, look. The weather is perfect! Want to hang out outside?" Cameron and Cheyenne nodded and went upstairs to change into their bathing suits. Christian watched the two jog up the stairs and walked downstairs. "Hey Becky, whats up, whats going on?" Christian sat down next to her. "Hey Christian. Nothing, actually, the weather is great so the kids and I are going to go in the pool. Are you coming with us?" Rebecca sat back. "Sure." Christian smiled. Rebecca turned the TV back on, flipping through random channels. Christian got up and grabbed a pair of dumbells that they had in the living room and just starts lifting. "I swear, if I see Michaels alive and well, he won't be when I'm done with him. After what he did to you, after what he did to Cameron and after what he did to Cheyenne, I make him regret it even more than he already does now. I swear I'd...I'd..." Christian punched the air, dumbell still in hand. "Calm down. He's not here. And I guess that means you wouldn't like the idea of Shawn moving back in, huh, Christian?" Becky looked away for a second.

Christian was breathless after hearing Becky speak. "You were considering letting him move back in? Are you crazy, Rebecca? After what he's done to you? After what he's done to me? To us?" Christian sat back down right next to Rebecca after putting the weights down. "Well...now that you put it that way." Becky kept flipping through channels. "You see? Just forget about him, babe. Completely erase him out of your life." Christian put his arm around her as the kids came running down the stairs in their bathing suits. "Mommy, we're ready! Lets go outside!" Both Cameron and Cheyenne were excited to get back in the pool. Weather wasn't exactly GREAT, but not exactly horrible either. "Okay guys, lets go. I'll bring the radio, listen in on the news and stuff." Rebecca and Christian got up and walked out and into the back with the kids. The kids went down the pool stairs and started swimming. Becky smiled and turned to the radio. Rebecca turned on the radio and turned it to the news, talking about the weather. Christian looked around, at the sky, the clouds, the birds, the kids, the water. "Whatcha looking at, Christian?" Becky put her hand in the water and splashed the kids playfully. The kids looked at her and started splashing her, trying their best not to get the radio. Becky laughed and looked at Christian.

"Just looking at everything." Christian shrugged. "Oh, okay." Becky got in the pool, but stayed near the radio so she can hear whats going on. Christian just kept looking around, looking clueless. Cameron and Cheyenne started splashing Rebecca, laughing. Becky splashed back at them. "Okay, guys, no more, okay?" Rebecca eventually got tired. "Okay, mommy!" Cameron and Cheyenne looked at Christian. Christian was still looking around cluelessly. "You okay, hun?" Becky jumped onto the edge of the pool, next to Christian. Christian nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just shocked that you considered letting Shawn move back in." Christian crossed his arms. "Listen, if it'll upset you, I won't let him back in." Becky stood up and grabbed a towel, drying herself off. Christian turned the volume up on the radio "Earlier today in Brooklyn, NY, a building collapsed leaving a man, early to mid forties, medium length blonde hair, injured. The building supposedly collapsed right behind him as he was walking out. Surprisingly, the four people with him were able to leave uninjured. More on the story in a few minutes.". Rebecca looked a bit concerned. "That sounds kind of like----" Christian shook his head. "Beck, don't even say it. Why would Shawn be in New York anyway?". Becky sighed "I guess you're right. But it can still happen...right?".

"Sure it can, but what are the odds of that happening? I mean, think about it. Shawn, being in New York. Now think about this. Shawn, being in New York, JUST walking out of a building before it collapses." Christian sat down on the ground with a serious look on his face. "Maybe its not him.." Becky looked around. "Exactly. And plus, if it was him, he deserved it for what he put you and the kids through." Christian smirked. "Christian! That's harsh. No one deserves THAT." Becky looked at him sternly. Christian shrugged "Its not my fault he did what he did to you and the kids. I mean COME ON! What kind of actual man would do something that horrible? Hm?". "Alright, I get the point Christian." Rebecca rolled her eyes, really not wanting to hear what Christian was saying. "I know its not what you want to hear, but its something I want you to think about, Rebecca." Christian shook his head as Becky was staring at the radio now. The reporter repeated what he had said before to start off the whole report. "Earlier today in Brooklyn, NY, a building collapsed leaving a man, early to mid forties, medium length blonde hair, injured. It is now known that this man is professional wrestler Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, otherwise known as Shawn Michaels."

Becky's eyes widened after she heard the report, and Christian raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Three out of the four people with Shawn Michaels have been identified as Jayson 'JTG' Paul, Shad Gaspard, and Paul 'Triple H' Levesque. The woman with them hasn't been identified." Christian turned off the radio before the reporter mentioned anything about Shawn's injury. "You see, Christian! I was right, it was him! Turn the radio back on, now!" Becky sounded ticked off. Christian sighed and turned the radio back on. "As of now, the only injuries Michaels is currently suffering, known to us, due to the building collapsing is a cracked meniscus." Becky covered her mouth in disbelief after hearing that. "Cameron, Cheyenne, get out of the pool and go get dressed now please..." Becky shook her head. Christian watched as Cameron and Cheyenne got out of the pool, dried off and went to obey their mother by getting dressed. "What are you doing, Becca?" Christian stood up. "We're leaving for New York." Becky bit her lip. "When?" Christian looked pissed off. "We're leaving TODAY." Becky went inside to change.


	23. Where's Christian?

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Christian, Cameron, Cheyenne, Shawn, Fyre, Cryme Tyme, Triple H, Shawn Michaels

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where's Christian?  
**

Rebecca, Christian, Cameron and Cheyenne arrived in Brooklyn, NY and rushed into the hospital. "Why did you bring us here anyway? He deserves this." Christian pouted. "Again, no one deserves what happened, and you're not leaving, Christian. Sit down with the kids, I'll find out whats going on." Becky pointed to the seats as Christian stomped off to them with the kids. Becky walked up to the counter. "Hello?" Becky looked over the counter. "Hi, what can I do for you?" The secretary didn't look like the happiest person ever. "Hey, is there a Michael Shawn Hickenbottom here?" Becky tapped her foot on the ground, looking a bit upset. "Let me check." The secretary looked through a few things, files, papers, then finally found something. "Yes, yes he is. He's currently in surgery. Who are you to him?" Becky drew a blank right there. "Uh...uh...I'm uh...Rebecca Curci." Becky nodded. "I meant who are you to him? Family?" The secretary rolled her eyes. Becky immediately got annoyed. "I'm his ex-wife, and don't give me an attitude. All I want is to make Shawn is okay." Becky walked away from the desk and started pacing. "Becky, you should relax." Christian put his arms around the kids. "Yeah mommy, relax!" Cheyenne nodded. Cameron looked around. "Mommy, why is daddy hurt?"

Becca takes a deep breath, still pacing "I don't know, Cam.". "Sit down, Beck. You really don't need to be so worked up about this, you know." Christian took his arms off of the kids and yawned. "He could be seriously hurt! Not just with his knee either, what if they missed something?!" Becca kept pacing the hospital and bumped into someone. Rebecca quickly turned around "I'm sorry!". "Its fine, It---Whisper?" Fyre tilted her head after recognizing who bumped into her. "Yeah, haven't heard someone call me that lately. Who're you?" Rebecca had no clue who Fyre was. "Its Fyre!" Fyre couldn't believe she didn't know who she was. "No way! What are you doing here?" Becky looked shocked as Christian, Cameron and Cheyenne looked on confused. "Actually, I'm with them." Fyre pointed to Cryme Tyme and Triple H. Rebecca looked over to them and ran her fingers through her hair. "You can't be serious..." Becky looked really annoyed now, she didn't dislike Cryme Tyme or Triple H or the fact Fyre was with them, just that they were there when Shawn got hurt. Fyre nodded. "What happened with Shawn? Why were you guys in New York?" Becky sounded a bit scared to know. "Well, I saw those guys and Shawn in a car, and apparently those two," Fyre pointed to Cryme Tyme, "thought they would get lucky, so they picked me up in the car, when I met Shawn."

Fyre took a deep breath and continued "I guess Shawn needed help from those three guys so they did some type of therapy kind of thing in the building. Next thing, after we get out, the building collapses. Shawn wasn't going as fast as he can, he looked a little down in the first place.". "Oh man...what am I going to do?" Becky looked over to Christian, Cameron and Cheyenne, then to the ground. "What do you mean, what are you going to do?" Fyre looked kind of confused. "After Shawn and I had divorced, Christian over there decided to try to comfort me and now we're kind of a...couple." Rebecca walked over and sat down next to Christian and the kids. Fyre followed her and waved to Christian, Cameron and Cheyenne. "These are your kids, Becca?" Fyre tried to change the subject. Rebecca nodded "This is Cameron and this is Cheyenne.". Cameron and Cheyenne both looked up at Fyre and waved "Hi!". Fyre smirked "Cute kids.". "Thanks, Fyre..." Rebecca sighed. "Just relax, Rebecca. Shawn's going to be fine." Christian coughs "Unfortunately...". Becca glared at Christian. "I heard that. Can you just stop, Christian?" Christian shook his head. "He'd do the same thing if I was in his position and you know it.".

Rebecca got back up and started pacing again. "Maybe you should calm down a bit, Beck." Fyre put her hair into a ponytail. "I can't. I really just can't, I'm really worried about him." Becky continued pacing, getting a bit dizzy. "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Yo!" JTG jumped in front off Rebecca. Rebecca jumped back, startled. Shad came up behind her "Yo!". Rebecca looked behind her at Shad, then back at JTG, still a bit startled. "Okay, guys, cut it out." Triple H pulled Becky away from Cryme Tyme. "Uh...hi guys...do you know anything about Shawn's condition now?" Becky looked up at Triple H, Shad and JTG, who were obviously a lot taller than her. "Do we look like doctors to you? Rebecca calm down. He'll be fine, Shawn's been through worse...I guess." Triple H shrugs. Christian got up with the kids and walked over to Rebecca with them, putting his arm around her "Just don't worry.". A doctor came up to the group, Cryme Tyme, Fyre, Becca, Christian, the kids, and Triple H. "Rebecca Curci here?" Becky quickly looked over to the doctor. "Yeah, is Shawn alright?" Rebecca looked anxious to hear about Shawn. "Yes. He just got out of surgery, he should be just fine in a few months---" The doctor looked confused as Becky interrupted him. "Can we see him?" Becky looked a bit jumpy now that she heard he was alright. Part of her hated him and part of her loved him, oddly.

"Not yet, as I said, he just got out of surgery. Just be patient." The doctor walked away and Becky looked ticked off again. Becky stomped off to a seat and sat down, her arms and legs crossed. "Yo, did you just see that?" Shad looked down at JTG. "MOODSWING!" JTG yelled out. Christian didn't look to happy as they talked about Rebecca like that "Shut up, you guys. Don't talk about her like that.". "Yeah, she's upset, guys." Fyre looked up at the two, as she wasn't exactly the TALLEST person ever. Suddenly, Cryme Tyme and Christian started cracking up laughing. Fyre stormed off and sat next to Becky "You should forget about those guys, they aren't the smartest bunch. About Shawn, maybe you should wait. I mean, it might be worth it.". Becky shrugged, speechless. After a few minutes, the doctor came into the waiting room, directing Becca, Fyre, Cryme Tyme, Christian, the kids and Triple H to Shawn's room. Rebecca quickly noticed that Shawn still was kind of out of it and sat next to the hospital. Christian stood there, leaning against the wall, obviously a bit upset. The kids ran over to their father and noticed he was hurt immediately. They didn't really know what was going on. Triple H stood next to Christian and Cryme Tyme started up. "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Yo Shawn! What's up, homeboy?!" Cryme Tyme went right next to Shawn's bed. Shawn rolled his head from side to side in pain. Fyre tapped both members of Cryme Tyme on their shoulder "Shhhh!". Cryme Tyme laughed silently and stood against the wall with the other two.

Becky couldn't really get up the courage to say anything to him so just...stared at him. Christian started looking more and more pissed off with every passing minute, seeing Rebecca stare at Shawn. How can he not be ticked off anyway? Christian has helped her through the divorce and they got together. Rebecca staring at Shawn was basically Christian staring at their relationship going down the drain. Triple H saw the anger in Christian's eyes and looked at Rebecca and Shawn, then back at Christian. "Jealous, man?" Triple H whispered to him. Christian didn't say a word, just gritted his teeth. After that, Rebecca finally got the courage to say something. "Uh...Shawn?" Rebecca looked nervous, even though Shawn was hurt. "Shawn?" Rebecca repeated. Shawn looked at Becca, aside from the look of pain on his face, he looked emotionless. "A--Are you okay?" Rebecca pulled her hair back to the side. Shawn quickly looked away. Becky sighed and looked over to the wall. There, she saw Fyre, Cryme Tyme and Hunter. But, where was Christian?


	24. I'll Prove It!

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Christian, Shawn Michaels, Fyre, Triple H, Cryme Tyme, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll Prove It!**

Christian was in the waiting room, as he got fed up with what went on in the room. Christian mumbled to himself. "I tried to get her out of this mess, and what does she do? She just crawls right back to Shawn in HIS time of need. Shawn wasn't there in HER time of need. Hell, Shawn was the cause of all of her problems. But whatever, she wants her and her kids to get caught up in Shawn's random rages, then fine, its not my probl---" "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" JTG jumped out from the room and in front of Christian. Christian jumped back. "What the hell was that for?!" Christian took a deep breath and spoke again. "And, yo, you need to expand your vocabulary, yo." Christian mocked him. "Yo, whats your problem, man?" JTG crossed his arms. "SHAWN is my problem. Now go back in there and hit on Triple H or whoever the hell you hit on." Christian shoved him away and made his way out of the hospital. He wasn't going to leave New York without Rebecca, but he was pretty upset because of this. "You know, I should have known that Becky wasn't the most...stable, mentally stable? Whatever...I just can't believe this..." Christian punched the hospital building, which wasn't such a bright idea. Christian held his hand in pain "DAMNIT!". Triple H left the hospital, seeing Christian. "Christian, what are you doing?" Triple H leaned against the hospital building, near Christian. "What am I doing? What is REBECCA doing, that should be the question." Christian let go ove his hand and crossed his arms. "She's checking on her EX-husband. There's nothing wrong with her still having feelings for him."

"Oh yes there is. Especially when her EX-husband abused her, and not only her, her CHILDREN! And we're together now...I never hurt the kids. I never hurt her." Christian felt a bit more upset than angry at that point. "Hmm...Jealous much?" Triple H raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not! I'm just...upset! I can't believe she'd crawl back to him. And watch, if she leaves me for him, he's going to hurt her again. Hurt her and her kids again. And then what will she do? Hm? Just sit there and take it? I love her, not Shawn. And you know what, I'll prove it." Christian looked around, having no clue of what he is going to do exactly to prove it to her. "Oh really? And whats your 'master plan' to do that, Christian?" Triple H let out a half-smile. "Well...I'll uh...I'll get her gifts! She loves gifts doesn't she? I mean, who doesn't?" Christian smiled. "And what will you get her? Huh, Christian?". "I'll get her...a mini Canadian flag! Thats it!" Christian nodded. "Riiiight...you know she isn't Canadian, right?" Triple H chuckled. "She isn't? ...DAMNIT!" Christian stomped on the floor, the smiled slapped with words off of his face. "Well, what DO women like?" Christian sighed. "Just be simple, you know? I mean, it can't be THAT hard. Especially for you." Triple H smiled again, which quickly turned into laughter. Christian shook his head "Would...uh...a box of chocolates and flowers work?". "Maybe, but probably not right after what just happened. She's a mess in there seeing Shawn like that, despite what he did to her, Cameron and Cheyenne." Triple H got off the wall, feeling little rain drops hit his skin. "Maybe you should get inside before it starts pouring."

"No, I'm staying out here. You know what? Get Fyre out here." Christian's tone got a bit harsh. Triple H shook his head and went inside. A few minutes later, it was pouring outside, Christian was soaking wet. Christian really didn't care, and then Fyre went outside. "Hunter said you wanted me out here?" Fyre was shivering a bit already from the coldness of the rain. "I wanted to ask you...what do women like? Like, for presents and stuff...for Rebecca." Christian looked up at the dark stormy clouds in the sky, then back at Fyre. Fyre managed the laugh through her chattering teeth. "She'd probably want things a bit associated with dancing. Probably a little card with ballet shoes on the cover or something." Fyre shrugged. "No, Fyre, you don't understand. I want to go big on presents for her." Christian frowned. Fyre thought for a few moments and then spoke again. "I've got it! Set something sweet up for her, not like at a restaurant or anything like that, at your place. Take the kids over to Shawn's parents or Becky's parents house. Set up a romantic dinner date. Candle lights or dim lights, have cute little decorations, kind of like Valentines Day decorations, you know? And then after dinner, turn on a radio and have some romantic tune playing, set up a small place where you two could dance, and dance with her." Fyre nodded. Christian thought that over for a few minutes and smiled. "Thank you SO MUCH! Thats exactly what I'll do! Thanks!" Christian hugged her, lifting her off the ground, then set her down. "No problem. Just make sure its a surprise."

Back at Shawn's hospital room, Shawn was still not talking to anyone, Shawn was still in tons of pain, and Rebecca was still sitting there next to him with the kids. Triple H stayed with them, kind of getting bored and tired. Cryme Tyme had left. I mean, what are they going to sell to a man who just cracked his meniscus because a building collapsed behind him? A knee brace? Anyway, Becky wiped tears from her eyes, seeing that Shawn was upset, disappointed, or mad at her. "Shawn? Please speak to me...I'm sorry, okay?" Rebecca looked down at the kids and then grabbed Shawn's hand, causing him to turn his head to look at Becca. "Daddy, talk to mommy, please?" Cameron looked at his father. Shawn smirked at his son then saw Becky smiling through her tears because Shawn did. "Alright, you got me to talk...now what?" Shawn didn't sound so happy and his voice sounded all cracky and weird. "I...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And that I'm sorry..." Rebecca sat Cameron and Cheyenne down on her knees. "Well I'm just fine." Shawn pushed himself up in his bed to sit up and yelled out in pain, hurting his knee. Rebecca quickly let go of Shawn's hand and put the bed up so Shawn can lean back. "Daddy, daddy, are you okay?!" Cheyenne looked really worried. Shawn nodded slowly, the look on his face obviously painful. Cheyenne and Cameron looked terribly scared because their father was in so much pain, when they saw he was so strong. They knew it was possible for him to get hurt, but they looked upto him as if he were Superman, even through what he did to them.

Christian walked into the room. "Becky, I need to talk to you." Christian looked at Shawn and rolled his eyes. "Christian, not now, okay? Can't you see Shawn's hurt?" Becky had that same look of concern on her face that she usually has when Shawn gets hurt. "But Beck, I--" Christian looked pretty happy, then Becky interrupted him. "Christian, I said not now. Unless its from the doctor for Shawn, not now." Becky then looked at Christian coldly. Christian's happy mood was quickly crushed and he left the room, then the hospital. Fyre was still standing outside. "So, how did it go? Did you tell her what you wanted to say?" Christian shook his head sadly. "No...she cared more about Shawn at that moment than what I had to say. Maybe I shouldn't say it now...or ever for that matter." Christian sat down on the ground, back against the hospital. "Christian, don't be like that. She's just really shaken up." Fyre sat next to Christian. "Yeah, well, she doesn't care so I don't care." Christian brought his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them as Fyre patted his shoulder. "Christian, she does care. I guess you just have to wait a bit. And plus, you, Becky and the kids have to leave for San Antonio tonight anyway. I mean, you ARE living with her now, right? Thats when you can just, dive in. Tell Becky to spend the day out, have fun, then you set everything up and there. Then you can tell her what you want to tell her.". Christian shrugs. "I guess. Thanks."

The storm went on for a few more hours and Christian refused to go inside. Fyre went inside, leaving Christian out alone. Christian stared up at the dark stormy clouds again, waiting for 8 o'clock, when he, Becky, and the kids would be off to San Antonio, leaving Shawn in the hospital until he was better.


	25. Romantic Or Ruined?

Characters in this chapter: Christian, Rebecca Curci

Notes:

-----------------------------------------------------

**Romantic Or Ruined?**

The night after Christian, Becky and the kids got home to San Antonio, TX, Christian sent the kids to a babysitter and sent Becky to Fyre's house...in Florida...by car. Not one of Christian's best ideas, however it bought him time to get the romantic night ready. Christian started to clean up the house a bit, talking to himself. "Alright, Becky's gone, the kids are gone, now I just need to set everything up. Just remember what Fyre had told you, Christian...Candles, decorations, dancing..." Christian nodded to himself and swept up the floor. Christian soon put the broom away and mopped up the floor, continuing his conversation with himself. "She's going to LOVE this, I just know it! Probably take her mind off Shawn too, which is a huge bonus." Christian looked around, the house was spotless. Christian put the mop away and scrambled out the door without his jacket. Christian got into the car and drove around San Antonio. "Deli? No...Liquor store? Definitely not...Pharmacy? Hell no..." Christian shook his head. "Alright, lets get this together...I'll look for candles first..." Christian kept an eye out for stores and sighed, finally just stopping at a 99 cents store. Christian got out of the car and jogged his way into the store, looking around. Lighters? No. Wallets? No. An employee walked up to Christian, tapping him on his shoulder. "Sir?" Christian jumped and looked behind him, he was too focused on trying to make this night perfect for him and Becky to even notice anyone around him.

"What?" Christian didn't stop looking around though for candles. "Can I help you?" The employee tilted his head. "Uh...yeah, actually, you can. Do you sell candles here?" Christian looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, follow me." The employee led Christian to the back of the shop, showing him different candles and candle holders. "Thanks...Hey, do you have any kind of decorations, like Valentine's Day decorations?" Christian picked up a few pink candles and white candle holders. "Over here." The employee leads him to a bunch of Valentine's Day things. Cards, banners, table cloths, balloons, and other things. "Thanks." Christian took a card, about 5 balloons, a table cloth, 3 banners, and some roses. After Christian bought everything, he stuffed it all in the back of his car and sat up front, ready to drive off to some other store. However, he figured he didn't have that much time before Becky would come back home so he drove back to Becky's house, grabbed the decorations, the candles and everything else and made his way into the house. Christian put everything to the side, dimmed the lights, and decided to put up the decorations first. Christian took some banners and grabbed a ladder, setting the ladder up and climbing it. "To used to doing this..." Christian shook his head and put one side of the banner on the wall. Christian jumped off the ladder, grabbed it, set it up right across from the other wall and put the rest off the banner. Christian did the same with the other three banners and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Christian grabbed the table cloth and put it across the table. The table cloth was red, with little heart decorations on it. Christian smiled looking around "I have no doubt that she'll love this..". Christian grabbed the candles and the candle holders anxiously and put them on the table. Christian quickly grabbed a red pen and the card, scribbling down a few words he'd want Becky to know. It read, _Dear Becky, I know that you've been through a lot lately, and I don't want to get into details with it, but I just want to let you know that I really care for you and love you, babe. Love, Christian._ Christian re-read what he wrote and was pretty happy with it, so didn't change on thing, putting it in a little pink envelope that in the front said "Whisper" Rebecca inside a well-drawn heart. Christian sat down for a few minutes and looked around, trying to remember what Fyre said. "Decorations? Check. Card? Check. Dim lights? Check. Candles? Check. Alright...now I just need to set up a little dance spot and the balloons." Christian took the five balloons and blew them all up, quickly out of breath with each balloon blown up. Christian tied strings to each one and set them in different spots. After that, Christian set up a decent sized part of the floor for him and Rebecca to dance. Christian let himself fall back onto the couch to breathe. Christian took a minute to look around, then took a minute to look at himself. Wait...himself...he needed to get dressed up! Christian sprang up off of the couch and ran up the stairs to take a shower and to dress up. After a while, Christian walked down the stairs in a great looking tuxedo.

Christian looked great in his tuxedo, all cleaned up, and so did the room. All decorated, clean, and set up. Shortly, he remembered that he forgot the most important part of this special night. The dinner! Christian went to go set up the dinner, but suddenly the door bell rang. Christian took a deep breath and answered the door. It was Becky, and she didn't look like she was in the greatest mood. Becky stormed into the kitchen, which was the room right next to the room he had set up which was the dining room. Becky didn't acknowledge anything he had set up yet. "I can't believe you sent me all the way to Florida, and by car! And the BEST part is, Fyre wasn't even home! Which means, I drove through a bunch of traffic to get from Texas to Florida, then drove through a bunch of traffic to get right back! Do you have any idea how aggravating that is, Christian? And right after Shawn gets hurt too! I can't believe this! I can't believe YOU!" Becky turned around and pointed at him, soon feeling guilty, seeing him all dressed up. Christian had a single rose in his hand along with the envelope in the other, tears coming to his eyes. "Christian, I'm sorry." Becky frowned. Christian shrugged, gave her the envelope and the rose, led her to the dining room and went upstairs to change. Rebecca saw everything he had done. The decorations, the dimmed lights, the candles. Becky shook her head and sighed, opening up the envelope and reading the card. Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair, put the rose and the card down and ran upstairs. Christian changed his clothing and opened the door, seeing Rebecca.

"What do you want, Beck?" Christian leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, trying to hide his sadness with the look of anger on his face. But, what didn't help his angry look were the tears still in his eyes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry Christian. I didn't mean to just walk in and scream at you like that. I didn't see what you had done when I came in, but then I looked around and read the card, thinking to myself. You didn't have to do that, Christian, and I also wanted to let you know that I really do like what you did." Becky managed to put a smile on her face as Christian put a smile on his. "Really? You like it?" Christian uncrossed his arms. Rebecca nodded, seeing that Christian got a lot happier seeing her nod. "I just got a little upset, you know? Having to see Shawn like that, then you making me drive out to Florida in traffic then drive BACK in traffic." Rebecca's smile turned into a small smirk. "And uh...how can I say this..." Becky looked a little nervous, her hands folded behind her back, looking down and to the side. "Say...what, Becky?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "I, uh...love you too?" Becky looked up at him. Christian smiled and they hugged each other. What was to happen with Shawn?


	26. Out Of The Hospital, Out On His Own

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels

Notes: Sorry about the LONG wait. I've got a lot on my plate in real life, but I've been trying my best.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Out Of The Hospital, Out On His Own**

After Shawn was released from the hospital, Shawn was able to walk with the help of crutches. Spending all that time in the hospital gave him time to think about everything going on. Since the building collapsed, everything was a blur. The physical and emotional damage he caused Rebecca and the kids, the physical damage he caused Christian, just everything. Its not like he cared for Christian at all, but he still did damage. To him, everything was moving just so fast he couldn't catch up. He used his crutches to make his way to an airport and get a plane ticket to San Antonio. After that, Shawn made his way to a hotel in New York. Wasn't one of the best hotel's he ever checked into, but he just needed time to relax, and even more time to think about what he was going to say to Rebecca. He had tried almost everything he had in him. He took the elevator up to his hotel suite and sat down on the comfortable yet small bed. Shawn sighed heavily and looked around. The dark purple colored room sank him into a depression, the dim lights in the room were flickering on and off, the TV looked all fuzzy and uncolored and he could've SWORN the dark purple paint had led in it. Shawn shook his head, put his crutches aside and laid down on the bed. After all these days, all these SHORT days, he was able to bring the old Shawn Michaels back into his head. The loud, charismatic, optimistic person everyone loved, including Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne.

"This time, I'm on my own. Just enough peace and quiet to think about what to say to Rebecca to win her back. Just enough peace and quiet to think about what to say to the kids to win them back. And just enough peace and quiet to think about what I'm going to do about Christian." Shawn sighed heavily and shook his head. Shawn sat up and rested his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, pretending he was talking to Rebecca. "Listen, baby, I know I've been doing a lot of horrible things lately, but I've been trying my best to clear everything up between us and the kids---" Shawn stopped himself and stomped his foot. "No, no, no! I shouldn't call her baby yet, I shouldn't say I've been trying my best, and I shouldn't have said horrible!" Shawn sighed again. "Horrible is just...sugarcoating it, in a way...Alright, Shawn, lets try this again." Shawn bit the inside of his lip and started to pretend he was talking to Rebecca again. "Rebecca, I love you, and I know I've been doing terrible things to you and the kids lately, but I've been trying to clear it all up. I really want you and I to be together again, and I promise I'll never do things like I've done ever again. I haven't gotten around to apologizing to the kids yet since I've been trying to clear things up with you first, but just give me another chance and you'll see that man you married years ago, only a lot better." Shawn opened his eyes and smirked. "Thats it. That's what I'll tell her. That's exactly what I'll tell her. Now what do I say to Cameron and Cheyenne..." Shawn grabs his cowboy hat and looks at it, thinking.

"Cameron, Cheyenne, you know I care about and love you both with all my heart, right? I never meant to hurt you or your mother, I love her too, but I just want to say sorry to you guys. I already said sorry to your mom, but if you guys forgive me, we can do the same things we did before. You know, having father/daughter and father/son time, playing games like catch and tag and all of that. Will you two accept my apology?" Shawn yawns and stretches. "I don't think I can come up with anything better than that to say to Cameron and Cheyenne, and I'm getting pretty tired." Shawn adjusted himself on the bed and went to sleep, twisting and turning on the uncomfortable bed. As the room temperature got hotter and the bed got even more uncomfortable while Shawn slept, Shawn started to fall into a deep sleep and started to dream. In his dream, he was back in that building, back on that futon, in a deep, deep sleep. Shawn tossed and turned on that futon as the walls seemed like they began to close in. The ceiling started to crumble, all while Shawn was asleep. Shawn groaned and moaned, trying to get comfortable, trying to find out how to solve his problems. Bits and pieces of that ceiling fell on Shawn's face and Shawn woke up as the walls came closer and closer to him and the ceiling began to disintegrate faster. Shawn panicked and turned. All of a sudden, the walls stopped closing in and the ceiling stopped disintegrating, as if time just froze.

Shawn turned again, still panicking, but confused now. Shawn turned once again, this time seeing Rebecca in tears. "Shawn, are you okay?" Rebecca pulled her hair back, right in front of him. Shawn slowly nodded, blankly staring at her "I'm fine...what's going on? You're not mad at me anymore?". Rebecca tilted her head. "What do you mean, what's going on? Shawn, you've been acting insanely lately, and now you look hurt. I'm really worried about you, sweetie." Rebecca sat down on the futon, not able to see the almost completely closed in walls or the almost completely destroyed ceiling. "I...I am hurt. But not on the outside. But my reason is because of my 'insane actions'." Shawn went to sit down right next to Rebecca, but it seemed like the closer Shawn tried to get, the further Rebecca was. "Don't worry about that, Shawn. The kids and I just want you back. We want the happier Shawn back. The more playful and sensitive Shawn." Shawn thought about what Rebecca was saying. "But I AM that Shawn! I'm back to being that Shawn, can't you see?" Shawn looked away and touched one of the walls. As soon as he laid a finger on the wall, the ceiling and the walls came crashing down.

Shawn woke up and sat up immediately, not believing what he had dreamed of. Shawn looked around at the walls and the ceiling, they were up in that same depressing manner. He wasn't in the building anymore, he was in the hotel room. Shawn shook his head. "Just a dream...the walls and ceiling are up and Rebecca's...not here." Shawn laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, doubting he'll be able to get any rest.


	27. Shooting Star

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Christian Cage

Notes:

----------------------------------------------------

**Shooting Star**

"Babe, you've been in bed all day. What're you doing?" Christian leaned against the wall, looking at Rebecca who was sitting up in the middle of the bed. "I'm just thinking about Shawn, you know?" Rebecca smirked, looking right at Christian. "You're STILL thinking about Shawn? Babe, if he really cared, he wouldn't have hurt you and the kids. And if he was smart he wouldn't have messed with me." Christian raises an eyebrow. "You know who you should think about?" Christian jumps on the bed and sits next to Rebecca. "Who?" Rebecca sits on Christians lap and looks at him. "Me." Christian smirks arrogantly as Becky started laughing. "I think about you, Christian, its just that Shawn's hurt." Christian's smirk left his fact as he picked her up and off of his lap. "Shawn hurt you, he had it coming. You need to stop worrying about him and think about you and your kids. I'm trying to help you but I can't help you if you can't try to help yourself." Christian gets off the bed and stands up straight, arms crossed. "Now what are you going to do, sit there and think about Shawn, your EX, or think about you, your kids, and me?". Rebecca looked right into Christian's eyes and shook her head. "Christian, it's hard not to think about Shawn. You don't understand." Rebecca gets up off the bed and walks onto the balcony.

"What the hell do you mean? I don't understand? I DO understand. You're attached to Shawn like a puppy." Christian followed Rebecca onto the balcony and spit to the side. "Christian, one thats disgusting, and two I am definitely not attached to Shawn. At least not like a puppy." Becky glared at Christian. "Yeah right. If you weren't here with me, you'd be glued to him. If you weren't shoved to the floor first, that is." Christian rolled his eyes as Rebecca resisted the urge to slap his face. "Thats not funny, Christian." Rebecca sighed. "I wonder if he was able to get to sleep.." Rebecca sits on the edge of the balcony. "Rebecca, we're one hour behind New York and its 12 now. He's probably asleep. And are you sure sitting there is a good idea?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if its a good idea or not right now, Christian. Maybe I should find out what hotel he's in..." Rebecca started to get up before Christian stopped her. "There are tons of hotels in Brooklyn, let alone New York. Calm down, he'll be alright. Fortunately for him, unfortunate for others..." Christian shook his head. "Hey! Its very fortunate that he'll be alright. I'm just worried about him." Rebecca sat back down and looked up into the sky. "Trust me, all he wants to do is hurt you again, babe."

"Maybe, maybe not, Christian. You have to learn to see the good in people." Rebecca yawns. "So what, it can come back and bite me in the ass later on in life? Come on, Beck. Toughen up." Christian spits to the side off the balcony again. Rebecca shakes her head and just stares up into the sky. The starts, the moon, the planes flying, just everything. Everything was so beautiful in the sky, especially on that night. "Fine, ignore what I have to say, but Beck, you know this is all gonna come back, in a bad way." Christian shrugs and leaves the balcony, then the room. "Christian really does need to see the better side of people...but what if he's right? What if Shawn is actually thinking of hurting me again?" Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair. She just wished she had the serendipity of having her family back again. I mean, she felt as if Christian were apart of her family, but it wasn't the same without Shawn. Right now it was like her life was a puzzle and she was missing this big piece. Rebecca shook the thoughts out of her head. "Christian's wrong about Shawn, he's not like that. At least the old Shawn wasn't like that. Man, do I miss looking into Shawn's blue eyes, talking to him about everything..." Rebecca bit her lip.

Christian came back into the room and back onto the balcony after a few minutes. "You're STILL out here thinking?" Rebecca looks at Christian, caught off guard. "Didn't see you come in...anyway...yes, actually, I am still out here thinking. I have a lot to think about, you know? You should be a little more sensitive." Becky crosses her arms. "Not when it comes down to Shawn, babe." Christian smirks. "I wish we can act like...none of this ever happened.." Rebecca looks down at everything below. Their, as in now Christian and Rebecca's lawn, her and Christian's car, the other cars driving by and the couples holding hands happily. Rebecca stood up and looked at Christian, not saying a word. "Babe, just think about this. Its you and me now. You, me, Cameron and Cheyenne. Doesn't that sound great? Doesn't that sound totally awesome? I mean, come on!" Christian held her close. "That DOES sound great, Christian, but you really have to understand why I'm thinking about Shawn. Why I can't get him out of my head. It doesn't mean I don't like you, Christian, and it sure as heck doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means I need some time to myself to think about whats going on, you know? I just need time to clear everything up, time to straighten everything out." Rebecca kisses Christian. "I wouldn't hurt you like Shawn did, Rebecca. If you think about it MY way, there's really nothing to think about."

"But I don't want to see the bad in anyone, Christian. Especially Shawn. You just don't get it." Rebecca sits back down on the edge of the balcony. "I don't get it? YOU don't get it. He's just going to keep hurting you and your kids if you let him back into your home. He's going to stab you right in the back. I guess him turning against all of his partners wasn't just limited to in ring partners, huh?" Christian rolls his eyes. "Stop that, Christian! Shawn's a great guy, he just has his moments." Rebecca twirls her hair. "Moments? Moments that last for DAYS? How does that work out?" Rebecca slaps her hand on the edge of the balcony. "Christian, just go away for now, alright? Leave me alone." Christian shrugs and walks out. Rebecca takes a deep breath and looks up into the sky again. It was the same. The same stars, the same moon, the same type of planes, but only one thing in the sky was different. A shooting star. Rebecca smiles, watching the shooting star. "I wish...everything was back to normal...just everything."


	28. From Brooklyn To San Antonio

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Christian Cage

Notes: A small Brooklyn rant is in thar. SORRYDONTHATEME! Another note, I'm really going to need more reviews than this. D:

-----------------------------------------------------------

**From Brooklyn To San Antonio**

The next morning came and Shawn got up. Shawn barely got any sleep due to that dream he had and the uncomfortable bed. He felt uncomfortable in all ways imaginable, mostly because of the depressing hotel room. By the time Shawn woke up, the paint was peeling, the floor was creaking and the ceiling looked like it was about to crumble just like the ceiling in his dream did. Shawn got up out of bed, cleaned up, got dressed nicely, grabbed his plane tickets and his crutches and checked out of the nasty, disgusting, depressing hotel room. He wanted to get out of that hotel room almost as much as he wanted Rebecca to forgive him. Shawn took a cab to the airport and watched everything from the window. The trees, the houses, the birds, the flowers, the other cars, the people, the families. He wished he could honestly say that his time in Brooklyn was great, but it wasn't. A building collapsed behind him, he busted up his knee, he had to go to the hospital for a few days, go to a horrible hotel, and what was going now. Now he was in a filthy cab, looking at the disgusting environment. In those trees were candy wrappers that must've gotten blown there by the wind, garbage like cigarette buds, gum, bags of chips and even broken eggs were on the sidewalk, some flowers were dead while other flowers were nearing death, the houses looked dark and creepy, and the only thing that looked decent in Brooklyn were the birds. At least the part of Brooklyn he was in.

"I can't wait until I get to San Antonio. Everything looks so much better there. Or maybe its just me...maybe everything is beautiful here, maybe its just...maybe its just the fact that nothing has been looking beautiful to me lately except Rebecca." Shawn starts drawing hearts on the window with his finger in the dust with 'Shawn + Rebecca' inside of them. Shawn smirks and fixes his hair a bit. "I hope she'll accept this apology..." Shawn tries to remember the apologies he agreed on to tell Rebecca and the kids. "Listen, baby, I know I've been doing a lot of horrible things lately, but I've been trying my best to clear everything up between us and the kids---" Shawn clenched his teeth, trying not to yell or stomp. "Thats the one I agreed not to tell her...come on, Shawn, you can do this, just try to remember.." Shawn closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought about the night before. He was able to remember the gloomy hotel room. The dark, purple paint, the dim lights that flickered on and off randomly, the old TV, and the pathetic excuse for a bed. Then he was able to remember part of what he was going to say to Rebecca. "Rebecca, I love you, and I know I've been doing terrible things to you and the kids lately..." Shawn tried his best to remember, then just groaned. "I just can't remember the rest...I guess I'll just have to make it up as I go along, but for now I'll just try to remember what I'm going to say to the kids.."

Shawn closed his eyes once again and thought back to when he spoke to himself in the hotel room. Cameron, Cheyenne, you know I care about and love you both with all my heart, right? I never meant to hurt you or your mother, I love her too, but I just want to say sorry to you guys. I already said sorry to your mom, but if you guys forgive me, we can do the same things we did before. You know, having father/daughter and father/son time, playing games like catch and tag and all of that. Will you two accept my apology?" Shawn's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face when he realized that he got what he was going to say to Cameron and Cheyenne on the first try. "Yes!" Shawn thought on and on as he passed buildings and houses and everything else in Brooklyn. The cab driver had to tap Shawn on his shoulder to break him away from his daydreaming. Shawn snapped out of it and paid the cab driver, grabbed his crutches and got out of the cab. As the cab drove away, Shawn walked into the airport, making sure he was on time for his flight to San Antonio. Meanwhile, in San Antonio, Christian and Rebecca were arguing over how the only thing Rebecca was thinking about lately was Shawn. To Christian, the ONLY thing Rebecca had on her mind was Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. Christian wanted to be the main thought in Rebecca's mind at this point, since he's been helping her out, since he's been there for her, since he's with her now. "Christian, why can't you just understand?" Rebecca glared at Christian. "Because! I'm with you now and its still all about Shawn!" Christian stared at her coldly. "No its not all about Shawn, Christian!"

Rebecca sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, trying to resist the urge to cry. "This arguing is getting us no where, Christian! I already had a few fights with Shawn, I don't need to start fighting with you!" Rebecca looks away. "Babe, I'm not trying to start an argument, I'm trying to change your mind about Shawn. He's a scumbag, nothing more." Christian sat down next to Becky and put his arm around her. "Don't say that!" Rebecca took Christian's arm off of her. "Calm down, Beck. He's just one guy." Christian got up and rolled his eyes. Rebecca laid down on the couch once Christian got up. As Rebecca was thinking about what Shawn was doing, Shawn was thinking about what Rebecca was doing. Shawn was already on the plane, managing to get some comfort in first class. Shawn looked out of the window, still looking gloomy, but looking a bit happier since he remembered what he was going to say to Cameron and Cheyenne. Shawn looked at the clouds, and to him, all of them formed hearts. Shawn looked around the plane from his seat. So many people looking cheery, it kind of brought him further down. The flight attendant passed by and looked at Shawn. "Is everything alright, sir?" Shawn quickly looked over to the flight attendant. "Who? Me? Yeah, I'm fine...just fine." The flight attendant nodded and passed by. Shawn continued to look out the window. The day turned to the afternoon, the afternoon turned into the evening, and before it became night, the plane Shawn was in landed in San Antonio, TX.


	29. Too Much To Handle

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Rebecca, Christian

Notes: I guess I haven't gotten myself too into this story and kind of dragged this on too much for my own good, but I assure you, this story WILL be done.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Too Much To Handle**

At the same moment that Shawn landed in San Antonio, Rebecca started pacing the living room floor, nervous, upset, and even confused. Christian had been telling her all these things about Shawn, and what he's been saying is mixing in Rebecca's mind with what she actually believes. Is he really that bad of a person? Is he who Rebecca thought he was? If not, what had happened? Rebecca sighed, she had absolutely no one to talk to at the moment. Christian wasn't home, but why would she vent to him? And she wouldn't even THINK about going to therapy. Even though it might be some help, she didnt want it. She wasn't going to just go to a therapist, tell the therapist all of her problems, and then just wait for the 'just for now' solution. The situation she was in was, in her mind, like a 'Catch-22'. A situation in which a desired outcome or solution is impossible to attain. Although that was how she saw it in her head, she really did want to sort this problem out. She didn't notice that just solving her 'problem', might just make things worse. Basically, she was stuck.

If she wanted to stop her depression, she'd have to get Shawn out of his depression. If she stopped Shawn's depression, it would lead to Christian being upset. And if Christian was upset, Becky would be upset. AGAIN. Rebecca sat down on the couch and tried to think this out. As far as she knew, Shawn was still in New York hurt and Christian was just going to the store. She was atleast half right. She stayed in the same spot on the couch for about a half an hour, and yet, she still hasn't come up with a plan to make things any better. As long as what she came up with wouldn't turn out to be a complete fiasco, she was good to go. Suddenly, the door swung open and Shawn walked through the door without his crutches. He decided that if he wanted things to go his way, he'd have to fight through the pain and stick it out. Even though he didn't seem completely dressed up, it was still enough to shock Rebecca. "Listen, I'm really, truly sorry for what I've done and I really want you to forgive me, especially for just walking in like this, but if you and the kids would just give me another chance I swear I'll do whats ri---" Shawn tilted his head "...Becky?"

Rebecca was in a complete state of shock, just staring at Shawn with the same expression on her face as when he first came in. "...Rebecca? Hello?" Shawn sat down in front of her on a foldable chair, thinking she was just ignoring him. "Come on, I'm really sorry. Please answer me?" Shawn waved his hand in front of her face. Rebecca soon snapped out of it, but still kept staring. "Shawn, how are you walking right now? How are you even here?" Rebecca looks at him, still with the same expression on her face. "I got them to let me out of the hospital early. And I didn't want you to see me with crutches or anything, so I tried to hold in the pain from my knee. Did you hear my apology?" Shawn stretched his knee out a bit. "Yeah, I did. I...don't know whether to accept it or not right now." Rebecca pulled her hair back and sighed once more. "What do you mean, 'you dont know'? You don't know whether to accept my apology or not?" Shawn started to look really nervous. "If I forgive you, that will make me happy and will make Christian mad. If I help Christian be happy again, you'll get mad. If I do neither, than I'm in the same exact place I'm in now!"

Rebecca slaps her forehead, obviously confusing Shawn "Did you understand a word I just said?". Shawn slowly shook his head and got up. "Well, since its so obvious that you won't forgive me, I'm just going to try to get a flight to Conneticut. See ya, Rebecca." Shawn started towards the door. "Shawn, stop it." Rebecca crossed her arms. "No, I won't. I've been wanting you back for EVER--" Shawn's sentence was quickly brought to a halt as the door flung open once again, hitting Shawn right in the nose. "Babe, I'm back!" Christian walked in and saw Shawn. "What the hell is he doing here?" Christian looked at Becky, who was quick to get up and sit Shawn down to check to see if his nose was broken. "Christian, he came to apologize, he's not the way you thought he was." Becky kept checking out Shawn's nose. "You know what, since its considered assault OUTSIDE of the ring, why don't I kick your ass INSIDE the ring, Shawn?" Christian smirked, really wanting to get a hold of Shawn. "Christian, this has nothing to do with wrestling." Becky looked over as Shawn assured her that he was okay. "Everything has to do with wrestling nowadays, including this."

Shawn stood up. "Christian, all I did was fly down here to talk to Rebecca and apologize to her and the kids, hoping to get a second chance and all that jazz, I didn't come here to waste my time with you." Shawn puts his hands on his hips. "Second chance? I'm with her now, now you don't even have a chance at all." Christian grabbed Becky and hugged her for a moment, with Becky doing nothing about it. "...You know what, fine. You want a wrestling match for our personal issues? Fine." Shawn looked at Rebecca, upset. Christian was the first to take the opportunity to get a cheap shot, as he kicked Shawn's knee as hard as he can. "Christian!" Rebecca pushed Christian lightly and tried to help Shawn back to his feet from getting kicked in the knee. All that was running through her head were the outcomes of that match.


	30. Captain Charisma vs The Heartbreak Kid

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Christian, J.R, King, Lillian

Notes: I might be getting a bit lazy with the 'Characters in this chapter' thing. Haha.

-----------------------------------

**Captain Charisma vs The Heartbreak Kid**

**J.R: **Welcome ladies and gents to another exciting edition of Monday Night RAW!

**King: **For those of you who just tuned in, you haven't missed the whole show yet!

**J.R: **We are up to our spectacular main event match, King!

**King: **Which features Captain Charisma Christian and The Heartbreak Kid himself, Shawn Michaels!

**J.R: **Something tells me that tonight we are going to have one heck of a show.

"Sexy Boy", the theme song Shawn sung himself, hit the arena as Shawn came out from behind the curtains and all the LED lights. Shawn didn't seem his usual self that night as he limped down the ramp, not doing any of his charismatic entrances. As Shawn made his way to the ring, Lillian started to announce him. "Making his way to the ring, from San Antonio, Texas, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Lillian dropped her arm to her side and watched Shawn as he came into the ring. Shawn tried to make the best of his entrance as he posed and flexed for the crowd as he usually did. "And from Tampa, Florida, by way of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Captain Charisma, Christian!" After introducing Christian, Lillian stepped out of the ring and sat down next to the commentators. Suddenly, Christian's music also hit the arena and he walked down the ramp with his usual arrogant smirk. Christian was of his same idyllic nature, climbing into the ring and taunting Shawn. They both went back into their own corners of the ring as the referee checked them for brass knuckles and smaller weapons that they may be hiding in their tights or boots.

The referee signalled to the bellkeeper that it was okay to ring the bell and start the match. Shawn and Christian immediately locked up with Christian having a slight height advantage over Shawn, therefore able to push Shawn into the corner. The referee began the five count. "One, two, three, four---" As soon as the referee said four, Christian let go, avoiding disqualification. The referee started yelling at Christian, warning him that he will be disqualified if he continues doing that. Shawn, still in the corner, was quickly hit with another cheap shot to the knee by Christian. Being that Shawn fell to one knee after the cheap shot, Christian grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet, yelling at the crowd as they cheered Shawn's name. Christian slammed Shawn face first into the mat. Shawn held his nose from hitting the mat face first. As soon as it looked like Christian had the upper hand in the match, he soon made a mistake. Christian went for a sharpshooter, which would normally effect Shawn's back and also his legs, however, Christian grabbed Shawn's bad leg first, which gave him the opportunity to kick Christian off with his good leg. Which Shawn did.

After the kick from Shawn, both Shawn and Christian were on the floor. The referee checked them both and started the ten count, which, by ten, if atleast one of them weren't on their feet, would result in the match becoming a draw. At three, Shawn kipped up, causing the crowd to get to their feet too. Shawn limped over to the turnbuckles and started climbing to the top. Shawn looked at the crowd and then Christian, and decided to let gravity take over as he jumped off the turnbuckles hoping for an elbow drop onto Christian. The crowd kept on it's feet and kept on screaming as Shawn sucessfully hit the elbow drop onto Christian. And of course, after hitting the elbow drop, Shawn had to tune up the band for some Sweet Chin Music! Hoping for the best, Shawn kept stomping his foot to the beat going through his head, the beat being Becky's voice. Christian slowly got up to his feet and Shawn went for the kick...

**King: **This can't be a good thing for Christian, J.R!

**J.R: **Maybe it can be, King, because the ref didn't see that!

**King: **How couldn't the ref see that?! It was right in front of his face!

Christian quickly pulled a pair of brass knuckles from his tights, a part of the tights where obviously, the referee wouldn't check! Christian jabbed Shawn in the stomach with the brass knuckles before Shawn kicked him, causing Shawn to go down. Something must have distracted the referee since his back was STILL turned away from Shawn and Christian. Hastily, Christian slipped the brass knuckles onto _Shawn's_ hand and dropped to the mat, as if Shawn were actually the one to hit Christian! The referee helped Christian to his feet and called for the bell, declaring Christian the winner of the match by disqualification. In other words, by 'the easy way out'. Shawn slowly grabbed onto the ropes, holding his stomach, and yelled at the referee, telling him that he didn't hit Christian with the brass knuckles, that it was the other way around. The referee didn't believe Shawn didn't hit Christian, as Christian put on a believable act. "And here is your winner, by disqualification, Christian!" Lillian announced, unsure.

**King: **Christian should win an Academy Award for that performance, J.R!

**J.R: **Tell me about it, King! He shouldn't be the winner of this match!

**King: **Well, like it or not, J.R, Christian won!

Christian climbed out of the ring and pointed at Shawn, laughing. Shawn threw the brass knuckles onto the mat and stomped on them with his good leg, obviously not the happiest person in the world due to his loss. He saw his loss to be a showing of his weaknesses, which was his knees and back. Shawn ran his fingers through his hair and watched Christian make his way to the back. Shawn looked over to Lillian, asking for a microphone. Lillian handed Shawn a microphone and he began to speak. "Even though I know that right now, _I _should be the winner of the match right now, and myself, and all of you fans in the audience at the moment and at home right now should have heard 'Here's your winner, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!', and all that jazz, you heard 'Captain Not-so-charasmatic' be announced the winner. For a while, due to personal reasons, I will be beating myself up for this loss for a while, for allowing Christian to 'win' this match. Although its wrong to do, I see this loss as a showing of weaknesses in myself. I don't know if you guys care about this as much as I do, but I don't think I will be competing in another match anytime soon. But if I do, I guarantee it will be against the same man you saw leave this ring a self-proclaimed winner, Christian."

**J.R: **Do you really think he'll give up wrestling for a while, King?

**King: **I sure hope not, J.R, because not only will us commentators be upset, but so will the thousands of fans who pay for their tickets just to see The Heartbreak Kid!


	31. Interviewed

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Christian

Notes: I dont know why I am just noting this NOW, but if some people get confused on why certain characters aren't in that whole 'Characters in this chapter' mini-section, it is because they aren't in a big part of the story/chapter or they really don't have any importance in the chapter. Sorry for just noting that. Haha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Interviewed**

A few days later, Shawn was called up to Connecticut for an interview about how his match went and how important it was to him. Seeing how Rebecca didn't forgive Shawn and he had nothing to really do now, Shawn figured he should go to Connecticut, for the fans. So Shawn flew all the way back to Connecticut from San Antonio. Shawn was in the same exact place he was in New York, in a hotel room. Alone. The plane landed and Shawn got out of the plane. Shawn walked into the airport, wanting to drive himself to Stamford, however not wanting to wait in a limo or a cab or a taxi or anything like that. He wanted to avoid conversation as much as possible until it was time for his interview. Shawn looked around and then went up to the desk. "Is there any car rentals around?" Shawn looked down, staring at his feet, again not trying to have a conversation. The woman at the desk didn't respond right away, but sooner or later he had paid her for a rental car. He drove all the way to Stamford and was immediately greeted by a ton of fans and photographers. Shawn smiled at the fans and photographers, shaking hands and highfiving some fans and giving autographs to others while giving the photographers a nice photo-op.

A while after, an exhausted Shawn stepped into the building and started towards the front desk, however, he was stopped short by Mike Adamle, RAW's newest official. "...Who are you?" Shawn looked at him confused, even a bit angry because this guy who he didn't even know stopped him short. "I am Mike Adamle, the man who is going to interview you today, come with me please, Shawn Michaels." Mike walked into this room that had a certain look to it. The lights were colorful and the camera's were in the front of the room. "What is this, a doctor's office?" Shawn shook his head at how dull Mike's introduction was and followed him into the room. "Whoa, why does it look like this is a party instead of an interview?" Shawn grinned and sat down on the bean bag chair that was in the room, which made Mike Adamle do the same so it was possible to interview Shawn. "Today I am sitting with The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels who is here to answer some questions and possibly talk to the fans out here about what happened on RAW in his match with Captain Charisma, Christian."

Shawn snickered at the mentioning of Christian and waited for a question, waving like a child would at the camera. "So lets get down to business, in your match with Christian, you lost. However, it was by disqualification. Now some people believe that you actually did NOT hit Christian with the brass knuckles that were on your hand at the time. Do you have anything to say about this?" Mike held the microphone up to Shawn's mouth, semi-interested in what went on and what is going on at the moment. "Well lets just get this straight. One, The Heartbreak Kid doesn't just carry brass knuckles around for kicks. Two, The Heartbreak Kid doesn't carry around brass knuckles AT ALL. And three, if anybody hit anybody with brass knuckles, it was Christian hitting me. I should be the winner of that match right now." Shawn folded his hands and sat back. "During your over twenty-five year career here in World Wrestling Entertainment, some fans have said they haven't seen you get so upset over losing a single match, especially since it was against, no offense to Christian, but compared to you, a rookie."

"Let me also state that me and Christian have a bit of a issue outside of wrestling, and let me also state, that he brought it into wrestling. He dragged the issue we had from the streets, right into the wrestling business. And on top of that, he wants to fight as if he was in the streets. Sure I have not gotten as upset ever after losing a match, but when things like what Christian has done to me and my family outside of wrestling happens, and then what Christian has done to me in that match ALONE, I have the right to be upset. But don't get me wrong, Shawn Michaels is no sore-loser, but thats just my business." Shawn scratched his chin and pulled up his pants a bit, then looked at Mike. Mike looked pretty confused with the current situation, but still had some questions which needed to be answered. "On RAW, you said that if you stepped into the ring anytime soon, it would be with Christian. Can you be a little more elaborate on the situation? Do you have anything planned?" Mike held the microphone once again up to Shawn's mouth. "Of course I have anything planned. Shawn Michaels always has an ace or two up his sleeves. As for being more elaborate with the situation and what I said, it can't get anymore self-explanatory. I said what I meant, if I get in the ring with anyone any time soon, it will be Christian."

Shawn continued, "And as for the situation, I can't guarantee a straight answer for that one right now.". "Okay, well, we have _another _special guest to be interviewed tonight, and it may just get a little bit steamy in the room when he comes in. Ladies and gents, my special guest, Christian." Mike got out of the bean bag chair and Shawn sprang up from it. Mike tried to calm Shawn down as Christian entered the room with an arrogant look on his face, glaring right at Shawn. Christian grabbed the microphone from Mike Adamle and began to speak. "Captain Charisma doesn't need an interviewer or any questions to say what he needs to get off his chest. Shawn, I admit, we do have some personal issues. Scratch that. _You_ have some personal issues. You see, Shawn, I don't abuse women and children to get my way. I don't act like cavemen or historic Christians or anything like that. But Shawn, you do. Which is why I have a woman, and I have that woman's children. Everyone might see me as the stereotypical 'idiotic blond'. But I know some 'American History'. How people from other religions and such would go to war, and eventually kidnap some women from the other side."

Shawn struggled to get a hold of Christian, however Mike was trying to convince him to stay calm. "And that's exactly what happened with us and you know it! Only, I didn't have to kidnap your woman, she came to me. And I wasn't at war with your woman, we were the best of friends. I also know that all the way back in who knows when women were treated like slaves. Which, kind of reminds me of whats been going on lately. When The Heartbreak Kid, the Born-Again Christian, when something in Shawn Michaels' head went wrong, and he abused his wife and his kids physically. Exactly the opposite of the way that I treat her. Doesn't it haunt you in that cramped up hotel room that you now live in, Shawn? When you go to sleep? Don't you think about the way that I spend time with your kids? The way I play catch with your son? The way I play dolls with your daughter?" Christian laughed and acted as he just thought of what he was going to say next "Or maybe, maybe even the way I play rough with your ex-wife?". Shawn shoved Mike Adamle into the bean bag chair and jumped at Christian, punch after punch to Christian's face, stomp after stomp to Christian's stomach, word after word entered Shawn's mind, chasing all of Shawn's other thoughts right out of his head, the words burning its way into Shawn's brain. Shawn kept throwing punch after punch after punch at Christian, yelling at the top of his lungs like Christian should be.

Shawn got to his feet and looked at Christian, who was in the same exact physical state Shawn was in in that match. Shawn looked over to Adamle who was checking on Christian, and a few minutes later, stomped off.


	32. Public Arguements

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Rebecca

Notes:

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Public Arguements**

After hurting Christian, leaving the building and going back to San Antonio, Shawn took a walk outside with his hands in his pockets, the words Christian spoke still burning in his mind. This was one of the worse days that Shawn could possibly be upset. Why? The weather was perfect. The sun was shining, birds were singing, everything looked colorful and fine to everyone. Everyone except Shawn, of course. He continued walking with his hands in his pockets and hung his head, looking at every step his feet took, not paying attention to what was in front of him, only what was on the ground. Eventually, Shawn bumped into someone. Shawn knocked into this woman with blond hair and brown eyes, who was pretty tall and had a good figure. Oddly, this woman looked familiar to Shawn. Shawn looked at her and helped her up. "Becky?" Shawn pulled her up to her feet. "What are you doing?" Shawn crossed his arms. "The question is, what were YOU doing? Why the heck did you hurt Christian for, Shawn? Words are words, violence is deadly." Rebecca stood right in Shawn's face, trying to get her words across. "Did you hear the words he said to me? That video is going to be AIRED, Rebecca."

"So what, Shawn? Its the truth! If you cared about me or the kids, you would have been there for them. AND for me, Shawn! Instead, you were there to 'put us in our place'. Remember that, Shawn?" Rebecca shouted right in Shawn's face. "Hey, don't yell at me! I didn't know what I was doing!" Shawn shouted back at her. "And obviously you still don't! Just leave me, the kids, and Christian alone, okay? If you expect me to at least FORGIVE you, you are going to tell me why you did what you did and you're going to apologize to Christian." Rebecca stepped away from Shawn. "I don't even know why I did what I did, Rebecca! And I am definitely not apologizing to Christian." Shawn tapped his foot on the ground. "Oh what, are you going to kick me too, Shawn? Or should I say, are you going to kick me AGAIN, Shawn? Go get some professional help." Rebecca stared him right in the eye, everyone who walked by was staring at the two. "I don't need professional help! Last time I tried that, I got hurt. Is that what you want, Becky?" Shawn didn't even notice that everyone was looking at them. "You call that professional help?! Getting therapy in a old Brooklyn building by two hoodlums who call themselves 'Cryme Tyme'?!" Rebecca started yelling at Shawn.

"No one else but us needs to know our business, Rebecca!" Shawn's face started to look angrier and angrier, matching his inside emotions. "Then why are you yelling like you are being murdered in the middle of the street then?!" Rebecca also started looking mad. "Because you are too!" Shawn stomped his foot and looked at everyone staring. "Move along, people!" Shawn bit his lip. He bit his lip so hard, it started to bleed. The people who were staring did as told and walked out of sight. "Listen, the next time you talk to me, it better be after you get help, Shawn." Rebecca started to walk away, just as the others did. Shawn grabbed her arm and turned her right back around. "I'm not getting help, Rebecca, I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine now, unlike the man that you supposedly now love. He's INSANE." Shawn wiped his lip and rubbed his temple, starting to get a headache. "Getting a migraine, Shawn? That's the good Lord himself punishing you for slandering Christian and for lying to me and yourself saying you are perfectly fine." Rebecca smirked and then rolled her eyes. "I'm getting a headache from arguing with you! I don't like arguing with you, Rebecca. Especially since I still love and care about you." Shawn clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight, his head hurting badly.

"Yeah right. Get real, Shawn, you don't love and care about me. Thats how CHRISTIAN feels about me. If you really loved me, and if you really cared about me, you would have shown me when we were together. You would have shown me for all those years we were together, from 1999 to the time we broke up. What Christian said in that interview was the truth, and no one should be hurt since what he told was the truth." Rebecca shook her head. "And stop acting like your head is really hurting." Rebecca looked at Shawn sympathetically for all of two seconds, and then went back to looking at him sternly. "I am really hurting, Becky. Emotionally, physically, mentally, you name it. If going to therapy is what I have to do to get you back, then I will do it. But I'm telling you this right now, Rebecca. I can't and will not apologize to Christian. That is a promise that I am now making to myself, and a promise that I am now making to you. I love you, don't forget that. This won't be the last time we talk about you, Christian, myself and the children." Shawn sighed and walked off to find a place to get actual therapy, where he wont get his knee crushed by an unfortunate event like a building falling behind him as he walks out of it.


	33. Professional Help: First Session

Characters in this story: Shawn - Rebecca, Christian, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes: The - means that there will be a part of the story where they will be included, yet, they aren't really...well...THERE. You'll read and see. Its not as confusing as I make it sound. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Professional Help: First Session**

After a few hours of searching through phone books, looking on the computers, asking people around town and even calling operators, Shawn finally found a therapist's office. Shawn started to walk over to the therapist's office. It was pretty close to town, actually, only a few blocks away. So close to town, that he almost walked right past it! The therapist's office was huge, the whole front of it almost all glass. The doors were open, ready for Shawn to walk in. He stared right at the doors of the office, thinking about Rebecca's words, and then Christians. 'If you cared about me or the kids, you would have been there for them. AND for me, Shawn! Instead, you were there to 'put us in our place'. Remember that, Shawn?' and 'Doesn't it haunt you in that cramped up hotel room that you now live in, Shawn? When you go to sleep? Don't you think about the way that I spend time with your kids? The way I play catch with your son? The way I play dolls with your daughter? Or maybe, maybe even the way I play rough with your ex-wife?' got to him. The first set of words belonged to Rebecca, and the second set of words to Christian.

Shawn took a deep breath and walked into the office, hoping that just the slightest little words and phrases that would come out of the therapist's mouth would help his situation. "Do you have an appointment with the therapist, sir?" The secretary looked up at Shawn from her comfortable chair. "I wish I can, but I don't." Shawn sighed, then continued. "Is there any way that I can see a therapist today, like, right now without an appointment?". The secretary tapped a few keys on her keyboard and looked up at the screen. "What's your name, sir?" She looked up at Shawn, awaiting an answer. "Uh...Shawn Michaels..." Shawn dug one of his nails into his finger, feeling last second regret for not telling her his real name. He didn't want anything to possibly go public...or atleast any more public than it did get when he argued with Rebecca. "Well, Mr. Michaels, it seems like the only thing available at the moment is a two hour session which starts in five minutes, otherwise, he's booked. Would you like anymore information on the session?" The secretary looked as if she were full of answers at the moment.

"Sure..." Shawn felt as if he were going to regret every last bit of what he was doing, going to a therapist. "Well, for the full two hour session with the therapist, you would have to pay one-thousand dollars." The secretary said smiling. "...One thousand? Why that much?" Shawn started chewing on a piece of gum, completely nervous and dumbfounded. "Because it was on such short notice and your problem seems to be really serious." The secretary pointed to a room. "That is where you can go if you pay the thousand dollar fee. Are you willing to do that sir?". Shawn nodded and pulled out his check book, writing a check of one thousand dollars to the office and giving it to the secretary. Shawn hung his head once again and walked into the room that the secretary pointed out. The room was flamboyant. Colors everywhere, beautifully organized in a way that only therapists could probably see. "Are you Mr. Michaels?" The therapist asked with a clipboard ready. Shawn nodded and laid down on the couch that was in the office. "Now, can you tell me a little bit of what is going on?" The therapist crossed his legs and looked at Shawn, ready to scribble down a few things that he says.

Shawn tried to figure out how to put everything into words. "Something...kind of came over me, I guess. My wife turned me into a great guy, born again Christian, no drugs, no drinking, no smoking, no nothing. Just, an overall great guy. But then...a few years after that...a few weeks ago...That all kind of came to a stop.". Shawn clenched his teeth, trying to fight tears already. "How so?" The therapist leaned back in his chair. "Well, first I kind of blacked out and I started being abusive towards my wife and my two children...and then after a while of doing that, I stopped blacking out...and continued abusing them. Its like...I didn't notice it, so how can anyone else?" He sat back up and started shaking a bit. "If you didn't notice then, how do you notice now? How do you know that you blacked out? Try to be calm, Shawn." The therapist tried to calm Shawn down, allowing him to express his feelings easier. "I noticed that I blacked out when I tried to think of what was going on in the past, and then a while after that my wife found comfort in this guy named Christian, one of her best friends, and she left me for him, and now she's saying I need help and I want her to forgive me so badly and I just want everything to be back to normal and this to just be one crazy nightmare!"

He laid back down. "I don't know what happened to me, I just don't want her to be with Christian! I don't want her to be with anyone except for me! It wasn't my fault, I know it! I wouldn't have acted that way! I've tried to apologize to her many, many times but nothing worked out right, atleast for me!" Shawn started to break down into tears, his face buried into his hands. "Calm down, Shawn, calm down. Was there a dramatic change in yourself or your family? Or maybe even wrestling injuries you have suffered? Or maybe even a midlife crisis?" The therapist tried again to calm Shawn down, giving him a box of tissues to blow his nose and wipe his eyes with. "Well, my wife turned me born-again Christian, forcing me to stop drinking, doing drugs really fast, and it is really strict, but I'm--I'm fine with my age and--and everything else...my injuries ar-are just injuries from th-the past..." Shawn blew his nose and threw the tissue behind him, then grabbed another and wiped his eyes. "Maybe it was that your wife was pushing you too hard to be the man of her dreams, but you didn't like the person you were turning out to be because it was so strict and it was so late in your lifetime that religion was being pushed on you. Or maybe you liked the person you were, but it just wasn't you, Shawn."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, however words just couldn't come out of his mouth. Shawn closed his eyes and nodded slowly. That had been exactly the problem. The Christian religion was pushed on Shawn too hard at a late stage in his life, giving him less options due to the religion's restrictions, and Shawn was becoming a different person, not himself. "Maybe we should bring Rebecca into the office next time we have a session together, alright? For now, you should go back to where you are staying and have a good nights sleep." The therapist handed Shawn his business card and let him on his way.


	34. Professional Help: Session Two

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca, Christian, Shawn

Notes: Read and review. D The therapist is now named, by the way. Haha.

**Professional Help: Session Two**

Back at the therapists office, Shawn was the first to arrive, nervous and shaky awaiting the arrival of Rebecca. "Calm down, Shawn. Rebecca should be here in just a minute. I spoke to her and she was glad she was going to be here talking with you and myself." Dr. Devine said. Shawn nodded his head and folded his hands, still trembling. There was a knock on the door and Rebecca came walking in. Shawn was happy to see Rebecca once she was there, but then he was dumbfounded when another man walked in behind her, Christian. Christian walked in with the most arrogant smirk anyone could have on their face, holding Rebecca's hand. Both Rebecca and Christian sat down next to Shawn and the session began. "Now, Rebecca, can you tell me what started this whole problem?" Dr. Devine had his clipboard ready to right things down, this time he was wearing sunglasses on his face. He didn't look much like a therapist as he wore jeans, not to baggy, not too tight, and had his shoulder length blonde hair down, and a t-shirt, something Rebecca immediately noticed.

Rebecca looked at Shawn, then at Christian, and then began. "Honestly, I can't..." Rebecca hung her head. She had no clue what was wrong with Shawn. Dr. Devine nodded. "Well, I spoke to Shawn yesterday and it seems that the problem is that he was pressured to do some things that he probably didnt feel he needed to do at the time, such as...become a born again Christian or stop drinking or doing drugs. In other words, the root of the problem seems to be you, Rebecca." Dr. Devine leaned forward, looking at Becca. Christian looked at Rebecca and then looked at the therapist. "If anyone is the root of the problem, its Shawn's sick mind, and ONLY Shawn's sick mind, DON'T blame Rebecca." Christian looked filled with rage already. "Christian, calm down. Shawn's mentally fine and--" Dr. Devine was soon interupted. "Its my fault, Christian, its fine.." Rebecca leaned back and tried sorting out her thoughts, then took a deep breath trying to prevent herself from crying. "I guess its more my fault...for loving you, Rebecca." Shawn started breaking down into tears once again. "Shawn, I'm trying to forgive you without hurting Christian." Rebecca bit her lip and rubbed Shawn's back, resulting in Christian snatching her arm away. Rebecca looked at him, looking confused and upset, "Christian, I was just rubbing his back, hun, don't get so protective...".

"Don't get so protective? This is the man that abused you!" Christian had a strong grip on Rebecca's arm. "Hey, hey, hey, alright, you two, cut it out. Christian, your overprotectiveness seems to irritate both Rebecca and Shawn, so please cease this behavior." Dr. Devine glared at Christian. "Well you're starting to get on my nerves, which seems to make me want to knoc--" Rebecca covered Christian's mouth with her hand. "Just...calm down..." Rebecca wiped tears from her eyes with one hand, starting to cry as Christian quickly hugged her, trying to make her feel better. He now regretted his anger. "Now, Rebecca, what do you mean you're 'trying to forgive Shawn without hurting Christian'?" The therapist looked Rebecca right in the eye. "I--I--I don't want to hurt Shawn by not forgiving him and I dont want to hurt Christian by forgiving Shawn..." Rebecca tried to talk without stuttering but failed as tears came rolling down her face. "Would you forgive Shawn if it wouldn't hurt anybody?" As soon as the words came out of the therapist's mouth, Rebecca nodded quickly. Dr. Devine looked at Christian and Shawn. Shawn was still crying, but a little less and now he was looking at Rebecca, and Christian was glaring coldly at Shawn. "I want you to draw me a picture of how you wish things should be right now, but I want you to go over there and do it so me, Shawn and Christian could talk."

Rebecca grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and walked over to a corner and started to sketch out how she wants her life to be at the moment. Dr. Devine made sure she was alright in her corner and began to speak to Shawn and Christian. "Right now I want you two to think of a way you guys can settle your differences." Dr. Devine looked straight at Christian. "When Becky decides to love me again!" Shawn nearly jumped out of his seat. "I love her more than you do! I wouldn't hurt her like you did!" Christian looked Shawn in his blue eyes. "I've known her longer and I want her for more than just getting her in bed!" Shawn yelled. Dr. Devine sat both Shawn and Christian down as they sprung up out of their chairs. "Calm down! No fighting! Sit down and work this out with soft spoken words." Shawn and Christian stared at Rebecca, who didn't bother to look up from her drawing. "Fine..." Shawn and Christian both grumbled at the same time. They weren't, nor did they look happy at all. "Alright, now. Shawn, tell me one thing that you think would help resolve this issue between yourself and Christian." Dr. Devine sat back and crossed his arms. Shawn took a while to think, not wanting to like Christian at all, no matter what the situation. "Maybe if he was less aggressive and didn't love Rebecca, it'd make the situation a lot better." Shawn smiled sarcasticly and nodded. The therapist looked at Shawn, not too happy with what he said and looked at Christian. "Maybe if he wasn't such a wise guy and decided to smarten up and not go for Rebecca, maybe THAT'D make the situation a lot better."

Shawn rolled his eyes. Right at the same moment that Devine was going to say something, Rebecca spoke up, crying. "I--I'm done with the drawing..." Rebecca got up and handed Dr. Devine the drawing. It was a sketch of herself and Shawn kissing with Cameron and Cheyenne holding hands and pointing at Shawn and Rebecca. In the picture, Christian was right next to Rebecca with a smile on his face, holding her hand. The picture looked very positive, everything took place on a sunny day, surrounded by trees and flowers. The only thing that wasn't positive about what was on the papers were the tears from Rebecca's eyes that almost made it look like it was raining outside. Christian and Shawn got up and looked at the paper. Christian stared at the paper. He felt as if his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the sketch in disbelief, emotions running through his mind and heart as a smile appeared on Shawn's face, taking all the tears, pain and heartbreak away. Rebecca was frozen by Christian and Shawn's reaction, as was Christian. Christian looked and felt as if he were paralyzed, his face was blank and he didn't move, not even to blink. Dr. Devine laid both Christian and Shawn down and made them close their eyes. Rebecca stood up next to Dr. Devine and looked at Shawn and Christian. "Think of something you want in your life and sketch it on a piece of paper, then draw how or why. Keep your eyes closed, it doesn't matter how good the sketch is."

He gave Shawn and Christian pieces of paper and something to lean on. They immediately drew something on the piece of paper. Dr. Devine told them to open their eyes and look at the piece of paper, and then show it to Rebecca and himself. Christian showed a picture of Rebecca and him he drew, and Shawn showed a picture of two hearts, one overlapping a small part of the other. In each heart was a name, Shawn and Rebecca. Dr. Devine adjusted his sunglasses and looked at each picture. Rebecca was shocked and confused, still not knowing what to do. Christian sat up and looked straight at Rebecca for a minute or two, then spoke up. "If its Shawn you want to be with, then fine, be with him. I'm not going to say I'm happy about this at all, or even close to happy, but it only matters to me if you are happy. If you want to stay friends with me...you're going to have to give me a while to think and sort out my thoughts. I didn't think thats how you thought at all, but I guess I was wrong. You two...have fun together." Christian's look of sadness turned into a look of disgust and he stood up and stepped out. When Christian left the room, the expression on Shawn's face was more than priceless. Drawn on his face was one of his happiest smiles as the blue in his eyes became completely visible. "I--I know that you aren't exactly the happiest person in the world right now...and I know that a picture is worth a thousand words, all of them which I've heard...but is that picture really of what you feel?" Shawn looked hopeless no more. His self esteem and confidence raised with the sight of that picture.

Rebecca looked over to Shawn with a face as red as blood and enough tears coming from her eyes to make a river and nodded. Shawn took her into his arms and hugged her as hard as he can without hurting her, kissing her cheek and lifting her off of the ground, whispering in her ear that everything will be alright and that Cameron, Cheyenne, him and herself will be a normal family once again.


	35. Leaving The Past

Characters in this chapter: Shawn, Christian, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

--

**Leaving The Past**

A few months after the second therapy session with Shawn, Christian and Rebecca, Rebecca and Shawn were sitting on the couch in their house in San Antonio. Rebecca and the children had forgiven Shawn for what he had done to them and Christian moved out of the house. Every weekend, Rebecca, Shawn and the kids would have a family night, where all four of them would sit down and talk to each other about how their week went and then they would play games and watch movies and eat junk food. The skies had cleared for both Shawn and Christian. Although Christian didn't date Rebecca or live with Rebecca, he still spoke to her and they remained good friends. He would come over every once in a while and talk to Rebecca about how things would go with her kids and herself, but he would never talk about Shawn. Shawn didn't like Christian and Christian didn't like Shawn, and thats how things would remain to be until the end.

**Family Night**

"Haha, that was great, Shawn!" Rebecca laughed as Shawn grabbed all the chips from the middle of the table. Rebecca and Shawn had just taught Cameron and Cheyenne how to play Poker. Cheyenne and Rebecca laughed and Cameron didn't like it. "Stop laughing! We're losing and he's winning!" Cameron looked at his cards and then looked at his dad. "I thought you were on my side, kiddo!" Shawn smiled at Cameron. "Not when we're playing cards!" Cameron said in the cutest, most childish voice an eight year old can have. Shawn started laughing and they continued to play Poker. The game went on and on for hours until _Cameron_ finally won! Shawn congratulated him along with Rebecca and they all sat down and watched a movie. Rebecca had made Shawn and the kids popcorn for the movie. Of course, Cameron and Cheyenne being little kids, they all watched a childish, family friendly movie. Shawn put his arm around Rebecca and the children and kissed Rebecca on the forehead. Both Cameron and Cheyenne laughed almost all the way until the movie was over and hugged their mother and father. "Did you two like the movie, kiddos?" Shawn smirked. Cameron and Cheyenne smiled and expressed their love for the movie and their parents. "Yeah! The movie was great! Thank you mommy, thanks Daddy!" Cameron and Cheyenne jumped on their mother and father's lap. "Well, now kiddos, its time to go to sleep." Shawn grabbed Cheyenne from Rebecca and picked them both up, taking them to their rooms and tucking them into bed. "Night Cameron, night Cheyenne." Shawn kissed them both on their cheeks and turned off the light, then going back downstairs to Rebecca.

**Hanging Out With Christian**

Shawn was out with Hunter, Kevin Nash and Ric Flair for the day. He had asked if Rebecca wanted to go with him, but she told him to go out with his friends and have fun without her for now. Christian, having a key to the house, opened the front door and walked in. Rebecca was on the computer, trying to find something cute to print out to give to Shawn, and didn't even notice Christian walk in. Christian snuck up behind Rebecca and covered her eyes with his hands. "Surprise, Becky." Christian uncovered her eyes and she looked up at him. "Hey Christian, hows it going?" She got up and gave him a big hug. Christian hugged her back and responded with smile on his face. "Great, how about you, Beck?" Christian crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. His smirks weren't arrogant as they were a few months ago, instead it was a sincere smirk. "Great, thanks. Sit down, do you want anything to eat or to drink?" Christian shook his head no and sat down. "How are the kids?" Christian pulled Rebecca onto the couch with him playfully and laughed. Rebecca laughed with him. "They're fine, they are upstairs playing games. Either that or they are playing with wrestling action figures and things like that." Rebecca smiled. "I think we should hang out more, Christian." She crossed her legs on the couch. "I think we should hang out more too. But I think I need to get more used to everything that went on. You know, gather my thoughts. You know I still care about you, right?" Christian tilted his head. "Yes Christian, I know. And I still care about you too." Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair. "And you know I still...well...love you, right?" Christian bit his lip. "Again Christian, I know...and I still love you too. But now...its more like I love you like a brother, you know?" Christian nodded. "Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Beck." Christian winked at Rebecca and left. A few minutes later, Shawn walked in, giving Rebecca a big hug. "How was today, hun?" Rebecca hugged him back and looked up at him. "Great. I love you, Becky." Shawn kissed her. "I love you too." Rebecca smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
